The Werewolf Chronicles: Great War II
by LunarLupins
Summary: PAIRINGS: HPGW, GWAJ, FWOC, DMOC, RLNT, SBRL, SSOC, . Rated for future situations. Rose is but only a normal Hogwarts student. Well, almost. Come join her as she attempts to stay out of chaos that only Harry Potter can seem to stir up.
1. Authors Note

_Authors Note_

The Werewolf Chronicles is the tale of Harry told in someone else's eyes. The same events will still happen, but others will be added, some will not even happen at all, showing the experiences that the other students have while Harry's off saving the world.

I am glad you took interest and beg you to hang in with me. Please enjoy yourself. Feel free to comment and suggest at will, as I'm always open minded.

**This does contain spoilers**. If you have not read the entire series.

Harry Potter is copyrighted to J.K Rowling. I don't own it. I'm not claiming I do. So don't sue.

**The Following Characters are of their own**: Rose Ameile Hunter © to myself; Ruby Emerald Riddle-Lupin, Emerald Luna Riddle © Chishio Ame, and Page Alexis Lane © to [Joci].

…There. No one can kill me nao. LAWL.

And before anyone asks: yes, there will be 7 of them. I'm hoping to make them awesome.

Since she kept telling me to, here are some clarifications in this series of fics: _While Ginny still opens the CoS, Ruby is actually the heir. Sirius Black is not imprisoned, though he is still wanted for the death of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black does not die in Department of Mysteries. Remus Lupin does not die in the Battle of Hogwarts, nor does Fred Weasley. Astoria Greengrass does not marry Draco nor does the name of his child, 'Scorpius Hyperion', exist, that has been changed. Albus' and Lily's names have also been changed, also due to their suckage. James stayed the same; I only changed his middle name._

The Following Stories inspired me:  
Need by _iluvfanifics1_: her use of the word "Fury" throughout the story to describe Gin was amazing. It even caught onto me. It also inspired me to write a little bit more when it concerns Gin. I've always loved the character and felt that she just never got enough page time (or screen time). She also gave Harry a bit more character, and I thought this was extremely needed, as, even though he is a well thought out character, he just didn't having and zing. Iluvfanfics, you did just that. Good Job.

In the Words of Ginerva Molly Potter by _thejealousone_: Oh, man, where do I start with this one? I love it death. So much more in depth, and makes it easy to see why Gin feels they way she does for Harry. If JK actually ever did make a book in Gin's perspective, I would hope that it would be exactly like this. Good job! Oh yeah, and DUDE. Dudely Son + Wizard HELL YES! LAWL!


	2. Prolouge

_Prologue_

_October 31st, 1981: 10 PM_

Molly had a hold on me as I struggled and cried. There was too much chaos; the air was tense with a coming danger. Molly put me into a play-pen along with her twins, Fred and George and the one-year-old Ron, who were sleeping peacefully.

"I can't believe… I can't believe that he _betrayed_ us!" Remus Lupin – my elder half-brother – exclaimed. He slumped into a chair not too far away from me and put his hands up to his face. His hair seemed to gray a little more, aging him further.

"It's my entire fault." a raspy voice spoke and Sirius Black walked out of the shadows, looking more doggish than ever. His face held remorse and anger.

"Sirius –" my brother started.

"No. It is. I convinced him to be secret-keeper – thinking it would keep them safe. I was sure Voldemort would come after me – I was wrong, on both accounts. I was a coward." He looked to be and I tilted my head, confused. He moaned, his brows furrowing. "They're as good as dead."

"Not if we get there before him." Arthur Weasley voiced. "Ame says he hasn't moved yet since he got the whereabouts of Lil and James – he's just planning to. She said we might have till midnight."

My brother, Sirius, Molly and Arthur all exchanged thoughtful glances.

"All right," my brother and Sirius echoed.

They turned to leave and I began to cry, Remus stopped, turned, kneeled down and picked me up out of the play pen. We locked eyes and I could sense the urgency within them. Quieting, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him chuckle sadly and he hugged me back. "Ah, sis, I'll be back." He handed me to Molly. "Be good for the Weasleys."

I nodded.

"Remus…" came a soft voice, my eyes laid upon the face of my step-sister-in-law. Red eyes and hair glowing in the dim light. I could see the tears in her eyes. Her daughter, my niece, watched her father cautiously. I really wondered, nowadays, how they ever came to meet, be married, and have a kid. Remus was young, in those days.

I saw love fill Remus' eyes and he stepped toward his wife (just very recently married) and daughter, kissing his wife first with one of those long, sad, and passionate kisses and then he turned to his little girl, who held her arms out to him. He took her up in his arms and he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back, I promise." He whispered to the both of them, handing his daughter back to her mother.

They turned and were gone with loud pops.

It was hot – very hot. There was green fire surrounding me. I looked around again and a sharp pain shot up through my left arm. I screamed.

I shot up in the play pen – blinking awake. That had been one way too vibrant of a dream for a three year old. It was quiet in the Burrow, too quiet and dark. Lights suddenly flicked on behind me and shushing was heard from the kitchen. Grunting was also heard, as it seemed someone was being dragged over the floor and then droppen into a chair.

"I'm going to kill him…" I heard Sirius say sharply. "I'm going to kill that heartless bastard!"

"Sirius! Be quiet!" I heard Remus hiss, a soft whine came from the kitchen that sounded like a baby.

Suddenly there was a rustling that passed me, "you've – oh." Molly's voice broke the silence. "This can only mean…"

More silence. I felt like wanting to cry.

"They're dead – something happened though… He wasn't able to get Harry. He retreated…" Remus' voice was shaking.

"What of Ame?" Molly asked, her voice now also shaking.

"She'll be here in the morning with Dumbledore." Remus replied quietly.

Lily and James Potter had been murdered.

Their son was the only survivor.

The Dark Lord had been forced into retreat.

It was the saddest, happiest day of our lives.

_Harry Potter __**is**_ _The Boy Who Lived._


	3. The Boy Who Lived

Year One – Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived

_June Seventeenth, Nineteen Ninety-one._

_I've always hated Mondays; the worse thing about this particular Monday, however was that it was hot and muggy; so much so, my fur felt thick and heavy. Ughh. My tail thumped over to the other side of the ground, flattening the grass and the sprinkler I laid near threw a refreshing line of mist at me. Movement in the house across the street caused me to pick up my head._

Petunia Dursley neé Evans, the Muggle woman of the family: pulled back the edge of the curtain covering the inside of the window and, catching me looking at her, scowled for what I counted as thirtieth time that day. My eyes narrowed as hers did, mocking her scowl and her face vanished behind the curtain. A moment later, she, along with her son, Dudley; her husband Vernon; Dudley's two friends; and my target, Harry Potter: all filed out of the house. As the four boys piled into the back seat of the car, Vernon locked the front door of Number Four and then followed his wife to the car.

As they pulled out of their driveway, I pushed myself up to my feet, and looked to Mrs. Figg, who sat in a rocking chair on her porch. She game me a curt nod and I padded into her house. A few moments later, I emerged from the house, shaking out my hair, and then pulling it back into a high pony tail.. "Thanks for letting me keep watch here, Mrs. Figg."

She smiled. "Not at all, dear. You be careful."

"No worries," I nodded, and threw my left arm out, a wand in my hand.

There was a loud bang in the distance.

When the Knight Bus came to a halt, I stepped off and leaned on the nearest light pole. A pimply-faced wizard stuck his head out, giving me a cautious look. "Yeh gonna be all righ' there?"

"Yeah, Stan, just fine. Thanks," I said, rewarding his kind concern with a smile.

He flushed, grinned and pulled his head back into the bus, where I heard him cry: "take it away, Ern!" And the bus shot off again, swaying ominously. There was another bang and the bus was gone.

I pulled away from the pole, turning my head to look at the entrance to the London Zoo, just as the Dursley's, Harry, Dudley's and his two friends, walked into the zoo. I caught up to them quickly, following closely behind, as they made their way into the reptile house, Upon entrance, I recognized a head of red hair standing near the Brazilian Boa Constrictor; and upon surveying the area, I found her mother and father just down the hall.

Dudley, his tow friends and his parents has moved father down the room, so I sized my change to move closer. Harry had stoppped next to the red-headed girl, now also looking at the large snake.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" said the girl.

Harry jumped, "are you talking to me?"

She looked at him, tilting her head, "course I am!"

However bewildered, Harry smiled, "yes. It's-er- He's very pretty."

The girl grinned, eyes sparkling, "I can talk to snakes, wanna see?"

Harry blinked, intrigued, "really?"

"Yep!" she chirped, "watch."

The girl smiled, turned back toward the snake and hissed something at it. It lifted its head, and seemed to respond. Harry watched, a locking of bemused understanding on his face. She laughed. "The snake likes you."

Harry grinned, looking to the girl. "Is it odd that I understood that?"

The girls eyes widened, "_really_? I've never met someone else that could talk to them. Daddy says it's rare, and only two people in the world have ever been able to use the gift... well, except for me, now. What did I say to him?"

"You told him your name was Ruby, and that you found him charming," Harry replied.

Ruby grinned, "why don't you tell him your name too, then?"

Harry chuckled, "I doubt I could..."

"Just try!" she encouraged.

After looking suspiciously at Ruby for a moment, he turned back to the snake, and after a second of deep concentration, or maybe it was hesitation, hissed.

Ruby's eyes widened, "you're-you're Harry Potter?"

"Yeah...?" said Harry confused. But Ruby wasn't paying attention.

"Oh my gosh! Can you wait _right_ here? I want my parents to meet you!" and before Harry could give and answer, Ruby dashed off. I watched her run over to the couple in the hall I sighted out before. AA tall, thin, brunette man, with a red-haired woman; the woman looked confused while the mans face filled with shock as Ruby hyperly explained and was pointing towards the Boa. He looked over at the boy, just around the corner, and I attempted to slip out of sight, but was unsuccessful. His eyes landed on me, and widened. I smiled.

Meanwhile, Harry was talking to the snake again. Dudley who had come to make a circle of the room, took one look at the constrictor and shoved Harry aside, quite painfully, it seemed, which succeed to knock him onto the floor, right at my feet. _This is not going as planned._

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT IT'S DOING!" the deafening shout of Dudley rang throughout the Reptile House.

I looked to the snake. It was doing something? Looked to me like it was sitting there with a disdainful look on its face, probably something that matched mine. I don't blame it, I wouldn't want Dudley's face peering in upon me with his face pressed against the glass like that either.

Ruby had returned, parents in tow, seemingly have witnessed Dudley's abusial to Harry.

"Hey! It's not very nice to push people you know!" cried Ruby, who was now kneeling next to Harry. "You ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh yeah?" said Dudley, towering over the girl. "What's a girl like you gonna do about it, eh?"

Dudley had grabbed Ruby by the upper arm, and by the grimace on her face, I could tell he had a hard grip. She struggled to pull away; suddenly, Dudley yelped with pain, releasing Ruby and stumbled back. Tripping on the partial wall and fell back. I was expecting him to fall into the glass, but it had vanished and fell into the enclosure. The constrictor, however, took this as it's opportunity to escape, and slithered out. People all around us erupted into screams, and this alerted Vernon and Petunia to the two boys. Dudley stood, and walked right into the glass that had suddenly reappeared. Dudley's face filled with panic and he began to cry and pound the glass. His mother and father began to holler at the zookeepers to get him out.

My lips pressed into a tight line, I grabbed Ruby's wrist and dragged her outside, her parents following.

"Ruby!" I cried, as we escaped the chaos that was the Reptile house. "What were you _thinking_?"

She blinked, staring at me like she'd not seen me a day in her life. "Auntie Rose, what are you doing here?"

I stared at her, dropping her wrist, and looking to her father and then back at her. "My _job_."

"Oh. Well, how was I to know that was Harry Potter. And that all that would happen?" she shrugged, uncaringly.

I scowled at her, "because of _you_ Rubes, he's probably gonna get a lashing tonight. Why'd you do that to the poor boy?"

"You mean that big one? I didn't do anything. Well, maybe the shock, but I didn't do anything to the glass." she said, blinking at me.

I stared harder at her, "you... you didn't release that snake?"

"Nope!" she smiled.

I slapped my forehead, looking to the couple behind her, and I caught eyes with the male. "Remus, could you _please_ control your daughter. Yeesh!"

Remus chuckled softly, "sorry, sis."

I rolled my eyes.

A month later, I found myself on the back of a _massive _motorcycle – suspended just above the clouds, with Hagrid, a large bag in each of our hands. "How many times did you duplicate this, Hagrid?" I cried attempting to adjust the large bag on my lap with out toppling off the motorcycle.

"I hope it's enough, I wan' ter make sure he gets it!" replied Hagrid in a booming voice, tossing the first letter at the house and it slid neatly through the mail slot.

"This is going to turn into a mess," I sighed and watched the scene unfold. Harry was forced to get the mail, he looked through it, and Dudley had caught on that Harry had received the letter. He alerted his father to his, and as expected, the letter was stripped away from him, and Vernon ripped it open and read it. I could have sworn I saw Vernon's face go through the spectrum before turning a deep purple. With that our mission had begun.

We attempted to get Harry the letter the Muggle way for the next three days, and each day he failed to receive it. On the fourth, we sent three letters through the slot, Vernon nailed the mail slot shut. On the fifth, we put out twelve, stuffing four under the door, four slotted through the side of the door and four forced through the tiny window to the downstairs bathroom; Vernon boarded these up. On the sixth, we magicked the letters into the eggs Petunia was cracking for breakfast that morning; Harry still do not receive the letter.

On Monday of the next week, we send forty letters pelting out of the kitchen fireplace that morning, and Harry was thrown out of the room, still unsuccessful. They soon left the house for a quaint hotel on the out-skirts of the city. The next morning, we left a hundred with the other of the hotel. Mr. Dursley took them all.

"Tomorrow or never, huh?" I asked, watching as Vernon dumped the letter into a dumpster as they left the hotel.

"Yep," Hagrid laughed. "So, are yeh gonna be joinin' him this year?"

"_Unfortunately_," I said disdainfully. "Honestly, I'd rather be back in France. Madam Maxiene would be please to hear me say that. Though, she said she'll 'see me in four years' though. Wonder what she meant…." I raised an eyebrow.

Hagrid shrugged, just as mystified as I was. "Well, yeh keep an eye on the young'uns."

"Will do," I smiled_. _

_But how was I to know that even in SCHOOL Harry Potter would create chaos?_

* * *

About midnight, we floated a few yards away from the tiny boat house on an island in the middle of the sea. The wind was thrashing, and was cold. The fog and mist was sticking to my face and hair, causing my normal pout to die. I sighed, running my hand thought my hair and then pulling it back with a black elastic band I had around my wrist. I blinked, looking to Hagird. "So… what are we waiting for?"

A clock tolled in the distance, answering my question before he could.

"Ah."

We moved in slowly and quietly. Standing before the door, it only took a swift kick from Hagrid to knock it down. I rolled my eyes. Hagrid – such a brute sometimes, but we have a job to do.

_SMASH_.

The whole shack shivered and Hagrid squeezed his way in. He then turned, picked up the door and put it back in place, deafening the howling winds outside. He turned to look around the place. The noise had made Harry, who had been sleeping on the floor, jolt to his feet staring wide eyed in shock – and mock glee – at us.

Petunia and Vernon bolted into the room, Vernon brandishing a shot gun at us, "you are breaking and entering! I demand you leave at once!"

Hagrid seemed to ignore him, "couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"

I could tell by the color in his face that he wouldn't do much about his demand, and brandished the gun once again at us. Hagrid sighed, reached out and bent the batel clean back, making the gun unusable. The Dursley's shuffled back in shock.

"Dry up Dursley, yeh great prune. I've come ter see Harry Potter – not eat yer family. By the looks of yeh, though, yeh would be too chewy."

I gave an indignant snort.

Harry was staring at us with wide eyes, and I moved into the light of the moon. Harry's brows furrowed. "Haven't I seen you before? Out at the playground?"

"It's a possibility," I said loftily. "Lots of people pass through our lives, don't they?"

Harry, obviously not liking that answer, now looked to Hagrid. "Who are you?"

Hagrid laughed, "true, I haven't introduced meself yet. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o'course."

"Er-sorry, no," said Harry.

Hagrid stared at him in shock; I struggled to keep my anger in check, my eyes flashing to the Dursley's particularly Petunia. "you've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Sorry," said Harry.

I shook my head, "no, not you boy! Them! Her!" I was pointing at Petunia. "I can't... did you hate your sister that much? _Really_? Or were you just _jealous_. Jealous this _entire_ time. She was your sister for Rowling's sake! _Your sister_. This is your _nephew_ and you dare! You dared to!"

I stalked towards her, but stop several feet away from her, she shuffled back and Vernon and Dudley was looking between me and her confused. I turned and paced back towards the door. I repeated this path while Hagrid took over while I seethed.

"Are... are you tellin' me yeh know _nothing_?"

"I know somethings," Harry snorted, offended. "I can you know, do math, and stuff."

I spun around, mid pace, again, "not _their_ stuff," I said pointing at the Durselys. "Our stuff! About our world! About you!"

"What world? What about me?" Harry asked, confused.

My blood at this point was boiling and I took a deep, shuddering, steadying breath, and, glaring at the Dursleys (of whom Hagrid actually looked ready to eat now), I said. "you're a wizard Harry."

Harry choked, "a _what_?"

"A wizard, o'course," said Hagrid tersely, still glaring at the Dursleys. "A thumpin' good un too."

Hagrid then dug in his pocket for a moment, producing the heavy parchment envelope that Harry had been eluded for the last two weeks, and held it out to Harry. Harry looked between Hagrid and me, and I gave him and encouraging nod.

He carefully took the letter, and tore it open slowly, extracting three heavy sheets of parchment and a key. Hands shaking, he unfolded the parchment and read the top one. His eyes wide, he looked back up at us, "what- what does all this mean?" he asked, shuffling through the sheets of parchment. "I don't know if I believe all this."

"Admirable," I said. "As they say, seeing is believing."

I pulled my wand from my hair, and giving a complicated wave, there was a sharp pop and I stood, on all fours, grey and white furred and my wand in my mouth. Harry was staring. "You... you're that dog!"

There was another sharp pop and a bit of smoke and I was pulling on my shirt. "_Wolf_, thank you very much, but yes. I am."

Harry was grinning madly.

"FREAKS!" Petunia shrieked, causing me to cringe. "The whole lot of you! We swore we'd stamp it out when we took him in!"

"You KNEW?" Harry gawked.

"KNEW?" Petunia shrieked again. "Of course we _knew _how could you not be one of them? Being what my sister was! And that low-life father of yours. My parents were so proud of Lily when she got her letter! But I saw her for what she really was, A FREAK; and then she had to go and get herself _blown up_ and we got landed with you."

"Blown up? You said they died in a car crash!" Harry said, shock written all over his face.

"A car crash?" Hagrid boomed. "A car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage. A scandal. Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every child in our world knows his name!" Hagrid was so angry by the end of his rant; the Dursleys had scuttled back into their corner of the room.

Harry looked to me and Hagrid, eyes clear and shining. "What happened… what _really_ happened to my parents?"

We visibly flinched at the question. Hagrid looked away, about to cry again after all these years. I stepped forward, a calm serious look covering my features. "Voldemort – " I even saw Petunia flinch at the name. "He murdered them. Why? No one really knows his intentions. He showed up at your mom and dad's on Halloween eleven years ago and just… just downright killed them. But you Harry! He turned to you and he couldn't do it – something prevented him from harming you! This is how you got that scar – no ordinary scar, that is. It's what you get when a powerful, evil curse touches you. But it didn't work – and that's why you're famous Harry Potter. An infant stopped the Dark Lord – I've got some theories, but they'll have to wait, we need to get going."

I looked to Hagrid and he gave me a nod, "take it from here, then, Rose."

"Righto," I nodded back at him, patting out my skirt. I then pulled out an official-looking piece of rolled-up parchment out of my bag, broke the seal, and unrolled it; here it floated up into the air, and a booming voice began to read out loud: "_**On official ruling of Cornelius Fudge of the Ministry of Magic, I hereby retract Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley's custodial rights of one, Harry Potter, and grant them to Messrs Remus John Lupin and Sirius James Black. Effective immediately.**_"

Silence followed the announcement and Harry was staring again. Vernon had, once again, gone purple in the face.

Dudley had seemed to be the only one to comprehend. "He's… leaving? Like… for good?"

"More or less… yes," I smirked.

The color in Vernon's face drained till he was an embarrassed – and slightly gleeful – pink. "Well... right then."

I turned to Harry and said, "Gather what you have." Harry nodded, and slowly began to collect his things. I laughed. "Well chop, chop! Don't have all night!"

This seemed to make the realization of his freedom come a bit quicker to Harry, and he moved with greater excitement. I smiled. "There we go." I then turned to the Dursleys, looking to Petunia, then to Dudley and back to his mother, I grinned evilly, "you're not finished with us yet. I'd be wary of any Grandchildren. Good day."

I turned to follow Hagrid and Harry out into the mist again. Getting in the boat, I sighed, shaking out my hair. "That woman is going to be SO pissed again in about fifteen years."

"Why?" Harry asked, an eyebrow vanishing into the fringe of his hair.

"Dudley has magic in him too, but we knew his parents wouldn't accept it, so we didn't even bother writing him a letter – well, okay, actually… that's a lie." I pulled something out from my jacket pocket, and handed it to Harry, who looked down at it. It was an envelope, similar to the one Harry had received, but instead read: 'To Mr D. Dursley.' I smiled and chuckled, pocketing the envelope again. "I figured… I might send it to him one day, as a joke… and see how he reacts towards his parents… he'd probably like Hogwarts better than that Smeltings Highschool, that's for sure. He would have made a _fine_ Slytherin." I shook by head. "Ten gallons say that his kids will be down in our books."

"I'll take you up on that," Harry laughed. "Whatever galleons are."

"You'll find out, soon." I smiled. "If you ask me, Dudley's missing out."

Harry raised an eyebrow at me. "Who _are_ you?"

I smiled. "Oh, just an old friend. You probably don't remember me at all. We were only infants then. Welcome back, Harry Potter."

He blinked at me, but I was already fast as asleep on his shoulder, completely worn out.

READ AND REVIEW. VOLDEMORT TELLS YOU TO. X3


	4. The Burrow – Your New Home

Year One – Chapter Two: The Burrow – Your New Home

Two hours on the flying motorcycle later, we stood on a path and I was adjusting a large bag on my shoulders. "Right then, Hagrid. See you on the first. You get back and report to Dumbledore."

Hagrid nodded and took off with a roar on the motorbike.

We turned towards a lopsided house, look as though if another plant was put out to hang on the outside of the house, it would topple over. I sighed happily and began trekking up the path. "Ah, home."

"Is this where I'm living?" Harry asked, face bright.

"For now. Affairs need to be settled with your actual place of residency, but for now, you're staying here. Now, come on. They're expecting us; Molly's probably just about gone mad." I said, taking him by the arm and pulled him along the path that led up to the house. But instead of using the front door, I led him around to a side door which put us into the kitchen. I picked up two muffins, offering one to Harry who set his bag down and began to munch on it. I looked around the room and then called out: "Mom?"

"Living room, dear," replied the familiar voice of Molly Weasley.

I smiled, and then turned to Harry again. "C'mon," I nudged him towards the threshold that connected the kitchen to the living room. I could hear laughing and quiet talking. I took to straightening Harry out a bit. "Nervous?"

"Just a bit," he said, fidgeting under my roaming hands.

"Don't be," I grinned, and after I was satisfied with the disorganization of his hair, I hugged him, and then all but shoved him into the next room. "Look at what I brought home, guys! Isn't he adorable? Can we keep 'em! Huh? Huh?" I laughed.

Molly Weasley, a short, plump, kind-faced, red-haired sort of woman, was the first up and crossed the room in half a second. She paused before Harry, looking at him with watery eyes. "Oh, Arthur – just look at 'im! He's so grown up!" She sniffled and pulled him to her chest, hugging the breath out of him.

I laughed and I heard Arthur – Mr. Weasley – chuckle, "Molly dear, don't suffocate the boy, we've just got him home."

She sniffled, "right, right, I'm sorry." She stood back, holding him art arms length. "My how you've grown! A little malnourished, those muggles didn't feed you very well, did they?"

"No, but I got along well enough, what with that money that kept getting sent to me every month," he supplied, chuckling.

Molly sent me a look and I gave her my 'I'm innocent' look. "What! It wasn't all my idea! Remus had a part of it too! ...okay! It was his owl! But that owl of his is the smartest one of it's kind. I couldn't let the poor boy starve!"

Harry looked to me, "you were the one leaving the envelopes?"

I flushed, avoiding his eyes, "yeah, I had a feeling them muggles wouldn't treat you right. Lily never talked ill about her sister, but I could hear the contempt... or something."

Harry smiled and Molly rolled her eyes, leaning in and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, causing him to blush ten shades of red. "The name's Molly Weasley, dear. But please, feel free to call me Mum."

Harry smiled brightly and nodded.

Molly moved onto me, immediately taking a white cloth from her pocket and began rubbing at my nose. "Mom! Mom! Stop. That smudge isn't going anywhere, I swear."

She laughed, bringing me into her arms. "How was the trip?"

"Good." I smiled. "That motorcycle is very safe."

She nodded, "well, that's good. I was worried about that old thing. It looked ready to break down, if you ask me."

"Well, it has been ten years. Fred, Dad, Sirius, Remus and Hagrid did a good job fixing it up," I smiled, nodding.

"Were good with stuff like that," said a male voice from beside me.

I jumped, turning. "Ack! Fred, don't sneak up on me like that. Rowling, I don't even know _how_ you do that."

He smirked at me and shrugged. I stared at him, "okay, don't answer me."

He laughed, a look glinting in his eyes. I stared, "Fred Gideon Weasley, I swear if you do what you're thinking of doing, you're going to have green hair!"

"Oh! So you remember that do you?" His hands attacked my ribcage, and shrieking, I bolted out the back door again, Fred close on my heels. "Dammit, Fred! Quit! I give, I give!"

I yelped as he jumped at me, sending us both tumbling into the grass. I exploded into a fit of giggles as he ravished my sides. "Okay, okay! Uncle!"

He relinquished his torture upon me, an rolled off me to lay in the grass next to me, his hand seeking out mine, and he intertwined his fingers with mine. I gasped for breath, not sure now if it's because of lack of breath, or because of the electric shock that ran up my arm. My heard pounded in my chest and ears, "you know, Fred. You really must stop greeting me like that."

"Oh, well, how _should_ I greet you then?" he rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Normally! Like a normal person!" I cried.

He scoffed, "Rose, were far from normal people."

My brows furrowed, "what's _that_ supposed to mean. I am too normal!" I said, avoiding his eyes, heart pounding again.

"Oh, I doubt that," he said, putting a hand to my cheek, causing me to turn my head to look at him again. "I've got a hunch about you."

"A _hunch_? I've only been back in London for two months!" I said, exasperatedly.

"Plenty long enough to figure out somethings," he said releasing my hand (and I sighed, relaxing) and pushed himself back up to his feet. "Come on now, I'm sure Mom'll want you help fixing breakfast. And quite honestly, I miss your cooking."

He held out his hand to me, offering to help me up, and I blushed, taking it. As soon as our palms touched, the same bolt of electricity shot up my arms again and I gasped in alarm, releasing his hand and falling back into the grass. I looked at my hand, confused, and then looked to him, who had a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll just get up on my own, thanks."

I pushed myself up to my feet, dusting the grass off my skirt and shaking out my hair in a dog like fashion. When I looked back to Fred again, he was smirking. "What?"

"Nothing," he sang, turning back towards the house.

We entered the house again, catching Harry and Ginny lost in each other. I smirked, coming ot stand by George. "How about a small wager, boys?"

"You're on," said George. "What be it?"

"Five galleons they snog by the end of next year." I grinned.

"Add five to that if they snog by xmas," said George, eying his little sister and Harry.

I sneered, "Always have to one up me, don't you?"

"Yep, it's my job sis. Didn't you know this by now?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Perhaps," I sighed. "Well, I better get in the kitchen to help mom with lunch… Ginny!"

Her face tomatoed at when she heard her name and realized we had witnessed her exchange with Harry. The color drained quickly as she glared at me. I chuckled, "fiery, aren't you? We promised to help mom with lunch, remember?" Her face softened into an 'oh' look. She nodded and told me to go and she'd meet me there in a moment, I rolled my eyes and turned toward the kitchen, but a presence stopped me in the hall between the two rooms. "What are you up to, Freddiekins?"

"Whatever do you mean Rosieposie? I can't stand in my own home?" He grinned.

I glared at him, "not next to me, no. You're up to something." I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"Oh, and if I was, wouldn't it be _unwise_ of you to close your eyes, as such?" He said.

"I'm not worried." I said, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder, and his hands came to rest on my clasped ones at my waist. As he did so, a surge of electricity shot through my veins. I jumped out of his arms, my face pinked and I looked away. "S-sorry."

He gave me a grim smile, "'s all right…" He then turned to help Harry get his stuff up the stairs and I moved into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later, I was banging through the house with a metal bowl and a wooden spoon, waking people up for lunch, all except for Mom, and Fred. We had toughed it out. I returned to the kitchen, placing the bowl and spoon back into their proper places.

Fred laughed, "Rose… I hope – that once we're married – you _don't_ wake me up that way."

"I assure you, I'd have _other_ methods-HEY! Who said we'd get married?"

"I did, and you agreed with me." He smirked.

"Oooh! Fred, you've got to stop that," I flustered.

He chuckled, "stop what?"

"All of _that_. Why are you so determined?" He simply grinned at me and I huffed. "Just… just stop, okay?"

He sat back down, taking up his coffee cup. I was suddenly mesmerized by this and a vision flashed before my eyes that caused them to soften, closing them, I sighed and fell into the chair at the table, putting my head in my hands. "I can't Fred… I just can't."

"Why?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I hesitated, "I just can't."

"And you know what I say to that?" I raised a brow, telling him to go on. "No good answer, not taking no for an answer."

I growled, almost violently and my hands fisted. He smiled gently at me and my head fell to the table with a dull thunk. "Fred, you're impossible."

"I know and you love it. It gives you hope." He said, sipping at his coffee again. "Whenever you're ready, you can tell me why you keep saying 'no'."

"One day Fred, one day," I said.

"It's not going to change my opinion of you either way, of course," he said honestly and in a 'matter-of-factly' tone and finished off his coffee. He stood, went over to the sink, and cleaned the mug out (darn the fact that 'dishwashers' were a muggle thing) and then set it upside down onto a towel. He stopped next to me, before walking out of the kitchen and I looked up at him. He put a finger under my chin, placing a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth and then spoke: "because I love you" and with that, he walked out of the room.

I sat there in shock. How can a thirteen year old be so sincere with such words? So grown up? It was scary, thinking Fred as 'grown up'. I didn't even realize Molly's return; I was so lost in thought.

"Rose? Rose dear, are you okay?"

Finally her words broke through. "Yeah, I'm fine." I paused. "Mom?"

"Hmm…?" she acknowledged, stirring the stew.

"Do you think it's possible for a werewolf to love?" I blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow, staring at me a moment, before understanding the underlying question. She crossed the room, kneeling down in front of me, taking my hands in hers. "Rose – I believe anything is possible. Even you can find love, but you must trust your partner… and I mean deeply trust them, as you have a big secret that must be kept from most of the world. You understand?"

I nodded, looking in the direction Fred had vanished off to. _Is he really the one?_

We all gathered for lunch in the garden half an hour later; Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Percy were up in the air on brooms tossing around a quaffle in the nearby orchard. I sat outside, watching them, sipping at a cup of tea as Molly busied herself behind me in the kitchen, every once in awhile coming out, setting something on the table and then going back in. Ginny walked out, dressed in a white button up shirt, black slacks and her hair was held back by numerous hair clips. I stared at her, "special occasion, there Gin?"

She blinked up at me, "what _ever_ could you mean?"

I smirked, "does this have to do something with your crush being in the same house as you?"

"Eh?" She gave me an 'are you _crazy_' look. "That is completely beside the fact."

"Ri-ight," I smirked.

"Well, then, what is with _that_ shirt. Are you just _trying_ to make Fred fall over his feet for you?" She smirked as I spluttered tea. "Score."

"This time, Ginerva, this time," This was about the time Molly came out, setting the stew on the table and looked out toward the orchard. "All right boys, lunch is ready!"

The boys bounded into the garden and we all filled in the table, Fred slid into a seat next to me and I blushed. He chuckled lightly before holding out the rolls to me. I took one with a smile.

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair, and after everyone had a fill of the main course, Molly busted out the cake. I beamed as Harry looked down at it in awe. "For me?"

"Yep!" I laughed. "Me and Molly slaved while you slept. It's chocolate. So, enjoy."

"Awesome," he said, holding out his plate, Molly served him a slice.

Once everyone had a piece, I stood, holding up my glass of pumpkin juice, "this is a very special day." I began, looking to Harry. "For it is Harry's 11th Birthday. I do hope that in the years to come, that he shall find happiness in his life. Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Hear, hear!" chanted the rest. Harry's face turned ten shades of red.

...

"My favorite is her blueberry pancakes," Fred said to Harry, patting his stomach, once the dishes were cleared away. "There is just something about them, that I can't put my finger on, that makes them so irresistible.

"Maybe," sang Ginny, smirking. "It's the girl who is _cooking_ them Fred."

"Hey!" Fred cried, "even mum agrees. It's not _just_ me. In fact, mum thinks anything Rose cooks is spectacular."

"So, _you_ don't think that," I chided, coming up behind him, coffee pot in hand and eyes blazing.

"That's not what I mean! I was just saying she agrees with me!" Fred said quickly.

Ginny and George chuckled as Fred and I squabbled. Mom chuckled, "it is true though. She's a very good cook. Her mother taught her well, and the muggle way too. It quite amazing how quickly she gets things done."

Having his Fred over the head with the coffee pot, I turned my attention to mom, and scoffed, "manual labor! That's all its. Beats me why mom wanted me to learn the _muggle_ way of cooking. It's tedious. But, I guess... it's all the love and hard work you put into it... that makes the food the best."

"Hear, hear," moaned Fred, rubbing his head.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "so.. anyone up for a game of quidditch?"

"Me!" cried Ron, Fred and George and dashed off towards the orchard.

I laughed and Harry looked towards Ginny. "Quidditch?"

My eyes sparkled. "Why don't you show him how, Gin?"

Her face colored, "I... I suppose I could, come on. Harry, you'll have a lot of fun."

She took his wrist and they walked towards the orchard.

...

It wasn't long before they returned, covered in sweat and dirt, all exclaiming how fast Harry had caught the snitch. The Quidditch set the Weasleys owned was old and had seen better days. But even I had a hard time seeing the snitch still, so hearing Harry had caught it so quickly and accurately, was amazing. Ron was still gushing about how Harry was a natural flier.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes at all the excitement.

The rest of the day I spent up in my room drawing up plans for our trip to Diagon Alley next week. We always went a little bit earlier than the school rush. It was at this time Fred entered and plopped down on my bed. I continued to scribble until he spoke. "How do you always keep it smelling like jasmine in here?"

I pointed to a slightly smoking incense stick and he 'ahed'. I stopped writing suddenly and turned to him, stood and walked towards him, shutting my door with my foot as I passed it. I standing in front of him, he sat down onto my bed and blinked at me, but I didn't catch his gaze for another minute, still in thought. Silence overcame us, and after a moment, I spoke, "I'm going to allow you to court me."

He blinked again, "_court_? That's such an old word…"

"Court, date, see… whatever. But I want to test the waters first. So please, don't get all possessive and jealous." I said, looking down at him.

I'd forgotten how strong he actually was, in that scrawny body of his, because in the next moment I was on my back on the bed, and he was hovering over me, his face very close to mine. "You have _no_ idea, of how important you are to me."

His breath fanned over my cheeks and I suddenly felt… loved. "I cannot even begin to fathom it, Fred… but you are important to me, also."

He chuckled, "you drive me insane, Rose. The way you walk, the way you carry yourself – everything about you – even the way your eyes are darting around this very moment – it entices me." He said, leaning closer until nose touched the spot where my shoulder meets by neck and the same electric shock from earlier coursed through my body and I expelled a soft gasp. I felt him smile against my skin, "there's something _magical_ between us, Rose."

I stared at him, "how can you be so passionate? You're only thirteen."

"I just know what I want…" His lips covered mine then, and my treacherous body reacted in his favor. My arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, my hands entangling in his hair. I sighed and he took that as an invitation to kiss me deeper.

_My first kiss – I'll never forget it. No other kiss I would share with anyone would compare to this one and I knew how right he was. He __**had**_ _won, but I still wanted to play._

He broke away from me, a hand brushed against my flushed face, moving the stray hairs away. "But I suppose – the real winner – is whoever you tell your fancy little secret to, huh?"

_Yeah… that's right. I want people to compete for my trust. Why? Good question._ But the love in Fred's eyes made me want to spill right there and then. It all felt very silly, when the one I wanted – even needed – was hovering above me. He kissed me softly again. "Get some sleep, Rose. You've been up since yesterday."

I nodded. I was almost scary of how obedient I was of him, if it had been anyone else, I would've glared and pouted… but with him… scary. He smiled at me and vanished through my door.

My hand went up to touch my slightly swollen lips and my eyes closed, a smile gracing my lips as I drifted off to sleep.

READ AND REVIEW. VOLDEMORT COMMANDS YOU. :D


	5. Diagon Alley, not diagonally

Year One – Chapter Three: Diagon Alley, not _diagonally._

"There's an entire Wizarding city in the middle of London?" Harry asked, amused.

He had grown quite accustomed to everything had dealt with magic, in the very short amount of time that had passed. However, I could tell he missed some of the muggle things: TV was one of them, and I could agree wholeheartedly with him. But we'd get no reception of any kind out here. Unless we got cable, and that would take time, and money. Such things we had neither of.

"Of course! Where do you think we'd get all our stuff?"

It was the second week of August and our shopping day. Oh, today was going to be _fun_. I had planned out an entire itinerary for Harry and I.

"How do muggles not find it?" He asked, mystification in his voice.

"Spells, enchantments." I said simply, as if I had heard this question a thousand times before, as I ate my toast. "You'll also get to learn the convenience of Floo Powder today!" _Joy oh joy._

"Floo Powder?" He asked, anxiety now lacing his voice. _Smart Kid._

I grinned, "you'll see."

An hour later, we were all gathered in front of the fireplace in the living room. It was unlit and cleaned out (a tedious task done by Fred and I the day before). Molly was holding a small pot of what looked like green ash. I took a handful, grabbed Fred by the hand, pulling him into the fire place, and with a wink I tossed the ash at our feet, chanting "Diagon Alley!"

With a roar of green fire we were gone. I could only imagine the look on Harry's face right then. Moments later, as I was still patting out my clothes, Harry and Ginny appeared in the receiving fire place, hand in hand. I smiled. "Fun, ne?"

Harry rolled his eyes at me, as he coughed. I giggled.

The rest of the family followed shortly afterwords. Once we had all met and decided on a meeting place for lunch, I grabbed Harry by the hand, much to Ginny's displeasure, and dragged him away.

The first thing Harry saw before him was Gringotts. He blinked, and voiced, "Wizards have banks?"

I rolled my eyes, "but of course, just the one. It's run by goblins. Nasty creatures, but I get along with one of them all right." I smiled as I ushered him through the front doors of the establishment. Harry was amazed at the sight.

At least a hundred goblins were bustling about, doing their tasks. My smile remained as I, walked past each teller, seemingly looking for a specific one. I finally stopped and stepped up on one of the platforms, he looked down upon me, almost menacingly with his black beady eyes. "G'morning~"

After a short pause, the goblin grinned, "Ah! Rose. What can I do for you today?"

"Some withdrawals, from my own and Mr. Harry Potter's vaults, if you kindly would."

The goblin gave a slight cough, attempting to return to his normal attitude, " and would you have his key, _miss_?"

I smiled, holding up the small golden key. He chuckled, "follow me, then, I'll take you down."

He turned to lead us down through some door at the end of the entered the torch-lit narrow stone passage way. The goblin whistled and a small card came hurtling up the tracks towards us. It stopped right before us and the goblin climbed in. We followed suit, and took off – at a _very_ high speed.

We jolted to a stop at a vault labeled 502, and I rose a brow. "Interesting. I'll just walk from here. Come on Harry." The goblin nodded and I led Harry up to the vault. The goblin jumped up behind us, and I handed him Harry's key.

Harry gasped as the door unlocked many locks from within the door and opened slowly. Once the smoke cleared I swore Harry's eyes would fall out their sockets by the way they were bulging. I laughed and rolled by eyes. "It's all yours. Go and take as much as you want. I'm going to my own, just down the way."

I turned to walk away, but just then, another cart came hurtling up the track, and I rose a brow at it's passengers. The first was a tall, lanky, long sand-colored hair, dressed in a blue jeans, and a chocolate colored shirt, tagged along by a girl, who looked about eleven with blood-red hair and eyes, she was wearing a dark green blouse and a black skirt. I nearly groaned at the sight of her. "Hullo, Remus." I said, my grin appearing as I said his name.

He turned at the sound of his voice, cocking his head. "Rose? What are you doing in Gringotts?"

"Uh, getting money? What else? School is starting, I'm sure you're more than aware of that." I said this, eying Ruby, who looked about ready to tackle me to the ground. I also tilted my head slightly at the open vault that wasn't any of ours. Remus' eyes widened a fraction. He swiftly walked past me, and looked into the open vault, where he found Harry just standing there, looking as if he didn't know what to do first, a million different things in there and apparently Harry just didn't know which one to take first.

Harry turned just in time to see him standing there. Harry rose a brow at my brother, then looked to me, a quizzical expression on his face.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders, "give him a minute. He'll snap out of it."

The sound of my voice seems to snap Remus out of whatever lapse he had gone in and he suddenly pulled Harry into him arms, hugging him as if he had been gone for years. I rolled by eyes. Remus was always overly dramatic, and getting confused for a girl. Harry gave me a quizzical look. I smiled, and Remus pulled away, rubbing at his eyes. I shook my head, "honestly Remus, you are such a girl sometimes. That was like Molly... times ten."

He shot me a glare that plainly told me to shut up and I laughed. I turned to walk down to my vault, unlock it, dig through it and exit again in less than two minutes. Catching Remus' attention again, I tossed a small red coin bag at him. "I'm assuming that's what you're here for."

He nodded, "thanks, Sis."

Ruby then, as I kicked the door to my vault shut, to tackle me. "Oof! Ruby! Must you?"

She giggled, and hugged me tighter. "Auntie Rooose, why didn't you tell me that Harry was coming with you?"

I rolled my eyes, looking to Harry just as he shut his own vault and we all climbed into the the cart. "Because I didn't want you hanging all over him, that's why."

She pouted, "you're mean." She turned turned to Harry, who was staring at her. "Hi!"

Harry blinked, "wait. So, if you're here... that would mean that..."

She grinned, "I'mma witch, uh-huh!" She dashed up to him, taking his arm and hugging it close. "Oh, I hope you're sorted into Slytherin" both Remus and I cringed. "That's where I hope to get put."

"Rowling knows why..." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Ruby shot me a look. I shrugged. "Well, you've already met Ruby, the drama queen her is her father, and my brother, Remus. Also, he's one of your" I made air quotes, "guardians."

Remus held out a hand and Harry took it. Remus smiled, "wasn't expecting to see you til Christmas, glad it was earlier. Christmas is usually very bust for our family."

I rolled my eyes, "only because Sirius decides to get drunk and hit on anything that moves. Let's hope he contains himself this year. Wouldn't want him acting stupid in front of Harry."

Remus laughed, "one could only hope."

I eyed Remus and he sighed, "okay! Okay. I'll make _sure_ of it."

"Good, now," I said sneezing. "Let's get out of here, my nose is starting to itch."

"Hear, hear." said my brother and Ruby. We shared a laugh.

Five minutes later, we stumbled, blinking, back out into the sunlight of Diagon Alley. Ruby had attached herself to Harry's arm and was chatting animatedly at him. He seemed not to believe that the girl he had met in the Zoo was a witch too. I rolled my eyes. Some times I wish she wasn't either.

"Well, I _guess_ you can tag along, Remus. Since I kinda need Ruby anyways."

Remus glared at me. "Oh, you're _ever so gracious_, Rose."

I chuckled and smacked him in the arm. He laughed, settling an arm around my shoulders. I blushed, "and anyways. We haven't had much brother-sister time, since you're always running around."

"Work sucks," he said, pulling me closer.

I nodded, "it does, it does. We should take a long vacation. Go to Spain."

"Spain? What brought that up?"

"It's away from here, isn't it? Maybe we should all move there. No one would be able to find us."

He laughed. "Right, Rose, sure."

"Really! Anyways – you owe me."

"Damn! I'd thought you'd forget."

"About ice cream? Never!" I laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist. "But first, we'll send Harry to his next destination."

Remus eyed me as I grinned, "Rose. No."

"Aw, but he needs it! Seriously!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "that's cruel."

"It'll be good for him, and it's only once. The rest of the time mom can cut his hair." I laughed.

Harry must've over heard us and was staring at the back of my head just as we stopped in front of the salon. I led him in, situated him with the girls working there (they were overjoyed on who they got to work on today) and was out in a matter of seconds. I sat myself on the bench outside, and leaned back, staring up at the blue sky.

I was brought out of my musings as an ice cream cone was dangled in front of my nose. I blinked and looked at it, then to my brother, who was holding his own. I smirked, taking it and gave it a lick. Remus took a seat next to me, sighing. "You and your ice cream Rose."

"What, I have a sweet tooth, I blame you." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes.

We ate in silence for a few moments before I broke it with a small laugh. "I wish it could always be like this. But with out all the lies and the secrets." I said, watching people walk past us. Not even a clue to what we were. "It'd just be nice... to just be us, y'know?"

Remus sighed, "Rose. I understand completely."

"I mean. I can't even tell the people closest to me, in fear of their reactions! Lycantrophy, what a curse." I sighed, staring at my ice cream.

"It's Fred, isn't it."

I said nothing to this, but my eyes betrayed me.

"I have a feeling about him, that he's... well, I shouldn't say not care. But, he won't be afraid of you. You've been together for how long now Rose? I wouldn't be surprised if he's figured it out." Remus said, chuckling. "You are very easy to read, you know."

I rolled my eyes, finishing off my ice cream, "if it was only that easy. And he, being all _sure_ he's in love with me. It's irritating. How can a thirteen year old be so _sure_?"

Remus shrugged, "love works in funny ways, Rose."

"Pfft," I sighed, just as Harry escaped the girls of the salon. I smiled at him, as he glared and crossed his arms across his chest. I stood and walked over to him, running my hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Harry, it's only the one time, I swear. Ginny's my next victim."

Harry rolled his eyes at me, and I smiled, "just look at 'im Remus, doesn't he just look like his father?"

Remus nodded and smiled, "a fine spitting image, all right."

I cooed, "won't have an ounce of trouble getting a girl, he won't. Then again, he might not even have to bother, as he's got his eyes on one already."

Harry spluttered.

Remus laughed, "father like son!"

Harry's face darkened a good number of shades and I took his arm, leading him to Madam Malkin's.

As we walked in, a tiny bell chimed above our heads, announcing our arrival. Madam Malkin looked up from her work and smiled, "welcome, all of you! Just have a seat in the waiting room, I'll be right there."

I smiled, "don't rush. We've got awhile." I then took that moment to look at her victim— I mean, customer. "Ah. Draco, love. How's your _father_?"

He grunted, "don't call me that, half-breed— ow!" Madam Malkin had accidentally pricked him with one of her pins. Draco turned his head towards me, glaring. "I should be asking that of your _mother_, girl. Ow! Woman! If you keep pricking me!"

I grinned at Madam Malkin, "well, I'll just wait out here, now."

I turned to take my seat on an empty bench just as Fred rushed in, hair mussed. I sniggered. "Rose! You're harder to find than a needle in a hay stack in this place, you know!" He said, walking up to us. He took a moment to assess who was with me. Ruby smiled at him, Remus nodded, and Harry gave him a smug look. Fred blinked, "Rose... who's your fri— oh! Harry! Wow. You clean up good, man."

Harry grinned and I laughed as I patted the seat next to me, "sit, Fred."

"Least know I know why those girls at that salon were going crazy," he said, taking the offered seat, leaning back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Even tried to drag me into one of their chairs..." He trailed off at my low snarl and raised a brow. "And who was talking about not getting possessive and jealous?"

I shot him a glare. Honestly, I wanted to rip those girls limbs from their pretty little bodies at that moment, but the feeling passed as Madam Malkin appeared, ushering Draco out of the fitting room.

"All right Rose..." she trailed off. I was immediately up on my feet and hugging the woman. She chuckled, "ah. It's nice to see you in Diagon Alley again. Did France treat you well?"

"As well as it could, Mademoiselle Malkin!" I said, dripping a little of my French accent into her name. She smiled. "How've you been?"

"I could have been better, but enough about that." She put an arm around my shoulders. "So you have two orders of a custom Boy's Uniform and two orders of a custom Girls Uniform?"

I nodded, "I do hope that they turn out all right, I slaved for days on those."

"Pfft," I heard Ruby tch, and I turned to her. "You probably only drew it up and just had Madam Malkin sew it for you."

"Did not! I was in here! Working away, wasn't I?" I looked to Madam Malkin and she grinned.

"Well, up until you vanished off for some odd reason," she said, eying me.

"I wanted to get to see Harry first, I'm sorry." I said, looking down.

Madam Malkin rolled her eyes, "never the less. She did work hard. At least on the prototypes."

"Traitor!" I called out, and we bickered as we walked into the fitting room. I only stopped when she shoved a zippered bag into my hands and shoved me into one of the changing rooms.

I was the first out, and was met with the faces of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. "Ah, had to get a glimpse of my masterpiece too?" I smirked.

"I just _had_ to know what was keeping you up at night," said Mrs. Weasley, laughing lightly.

I rolled my eyes and twirled, "well?"

"The skirt..."

"Is perfectly acceptable, it comes just above the knee." I said, brushing at the skirt.

I looked in the mirror, giving a spin. The skirt, a dark grey, did indeed come half an inch above the knee, but the amount of skin that would normally be shown was covered to just under the knee with white loose socks. The vest I wore was made from cotton yarn, and matched the color of the skirt. It also had black strips around the waist and arm holes that would magically change to match the colors of the house that I was sorted in. My tie was also the same, black for now, but would magically change. The button up shirt I wore, however, was a silk, pearl white shirt. The jacket was an updated version of the robe, more form fitting; it was still long in the arms (but it only came just past the fingertips), and the "tail" came just to the knees; it buttoned in the front with three large silver buttons that went up from the waist to just atop the bust. I had slipped on some black kitten heels, and gave another spin in the mirror.

"You're quite the designer, Rose." Madam Malkin said cheerfully, "I do hope one day you'll come to work for me."

"I would not be happier than to do just that, Madam Malkin," I said, smiling.

I looked to mom, and then Ginny, who was staring at the uniform with glee. "I'll get to wear it too, next year, right? Right mom?" She looked to Mrs. Weasley hopefully.

I smiled, "I'll make the skirt longer."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "fine."

"Yay!" Ginny cheered just as Harry and Fred stepped out of their changing rooms. I turned to look, and stopped there. _Man... I do TOO good of a job, I think._

They wore the black shoes picked out for them, the pleated pants matched the color of the skirts, they wore the same vests as I did, and the same shirt. The jackets were, instead of being cloak-ish, were more tuxedo-like, and closed in the front with two silver buttons. Fred's jacket was open, and he was still trying to do up his tie.

I smiled slightly, watching Fred fidget with his tie, which instantly colored Gryffindor colors. I stepped up to him, slapping his hands away from it, to fix it properly. His hands hovered just above my hips before falling to his sides awkwardly. He was staring down at me intently and I looked up, and instantly back down at the knot. I had felt the sense of deja vu too, and a sad look appeared on my face, as I focused on the knot.

Finally satisfied with it, I stepped away, to get a better look at Harry. His black tie was loose, but I didn't bother to fix it, liking the look on him. I crossed my arms. "Damn, Harry. If I knew better, I wouldn't let you go walking around alone too much longer."

I looked back at Ginny, who pinked and hid behind her mother.

I heard Fred chuckle and turned towards us, "I agree." He moved towards us, only stopping to kiss me on the cheek and whisper thank you before draping an arm over Harry's shoulder. "Well, bro, I think a few things are obvious. One: I will _never_ be called George again. Two: We make this look good. And three—" His eyes settled on me.

"And three?" I rose an eyebrow.

He smirked, "I might just have to get jealous and possessive."

I pouted.

"Definitely! If you keep that up!"

Molly and I laughed, shaking our heads. "Oh Fred. You're such a goofball." I said, punching him in the arm.

"I know." He said, and brushed a kiss against my cheek again. I pinked once more.

We all shared a laugh.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent picking up books and supplies. Hagrid dropped by on us during a small lunch to drop off Harry's belated Birthday present. A very pretty snow-white owl. Lucky duck.

Ruby and my brother vanished off, more than likely back to the house. However, I did vaguely catch Remus and Mrs. Malfoy talking, while Ruby and Draco were a little ways away from them eating ice cream, right before heading to the Magical Menagerie.

Every inch of the Magical Menagerie's walls were hidden by faces. The occupants of the cages were all squeaking, jabbering or hissing. I walked along the wall of cats until finding a gave that held a tiny black kitten with a label: Anti-Growing.

"That one," I said to the witch. She stood and retrieved the cage off the wall with a long pole. The poor cat scrambled to the back of her cage and I smiled. "Aw. Don't be afraid. I'll take good care of you."

The witch laughed, "you are too sweet girl. That one's four galleons, and I'll toss in two bags of food for free. It should last you a long time, the poor thing doesn't eat very much."

I nodded, paying the witch, and left the shop, catching up with the Weasleys at the grates.

Ginny came up to me to look what I've got, "aw, she's perfect for you Rose!"

I laughed prdding at the kitten in her cage and it mewled softly, batting at my hand, "I bet. She probably has a ton of attitude. When she's not trying to sleep..." I attempted to scratch behind the kitten's ear and she batted at my hand in a 'go away, sleeping' fashion. I giggled. "As I said, attitude."

* * *

We made it back to the Burrow in enough time for dinner, a quick tea, and to get to bed early.

READ AND REVIEW. VOLDEMORT DARES YOU. 8D


	6. Hogwarts

Year One: Chapter Four – Hogwarts

_Chaos. Did I ever mention I HATED chaos?_

That's what September First was comprised of in the Weasley house: panic, rush, and chaos. Molly was scrambling with homemade lunches for the boys. Arthur was struggling to help the boys pack. I was sitting in a chair, in the kitchen, sipping calmly at a cup of coffee. My trunk, having been packed the night before, was already sitting out on the porch. I patiently sat, waiting for the storm to blow over. However, the sound of Arthur's shouting, along with the words 'Fred' and 'George' alerted me, and I stood, walking to the stair case just as Harry emerged from the upstairs hall. I smiled, in greeting.

He nodded, Ginny following after him, and I raised a brow. She sent me a glare that plainly read, 'say, NOTHING.' And nothing was said. I made my way up the stairs, to walk to where I could hear Arthur's voice coming from and (surprise, surprise) he was scolding Fred and George. "Every year, you two try this!"

I peeked into the room, raising a brow. "Aren't we getting a bit too old for these shenanigans, boys?" I said, smirking. Fred's face darkened a few colors and George hit him in the shoulder, muttering something about being 'leashed'.

I turned away, looking down at my watch. Nine am, on the dot.

I sighed, heading back down stairs, catching Harry and Ginny sitting atop Harry's foot locker, with plates of food in their laps. I grinned. "Well look at the love birds! Already doing everything together!"

Both of them stiffened and darkened a few colors. I laughed, "oh chill out you two, geez." I shook my head walking past them.

Finally, at ten am, we all packed into Arthur's enchanted Ford Angelia. I was nearly in Fred's lap, and somewhere along the ride, he pulled me the rest of the way there. I muttered something inaudibly, as his arms settled comfortably around my waist. I elbowed him just as Arthur's eyes settled on us in the review mirror. Thankfully, the ride to Kings Cross didn't take as long as I thought it would, and we rolled in at exactly 10:45.

We rushed to and through the nine and three-quarters barrier, making it with only seconds to spare.

We went our separate ways on the train. I hugged Fred briefly, before allowing him to go find George, and their friends; and I followed Harry and Ron into a compartment at the end of the train. But I could already tell, people were pressed up against the tiny windows of their doors just to get a look at him. I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"MAN! I never want to do _that_ again!" I settled into my seat, across from Ron and Harry, just as Ron placed something furry into his lap. Kuroneko hissed. I blinked, "Percy's rat?"

My nose caught a scent that I hadn't smelt in years. But I couldn't place who's it was.

Ron sighed, "yep. He got an owl. For becoming head boy."

I rolled my eyes, "of course, perfect Percy. May I see him?"

Ron nodded, and I gently picked up the rat by the scruff of his neck. I caught eyes with the rat it immediately started to squirm. I raised a brow. "He's looking worse for wear. How'd he lose a toe?"

Ron shrugged, "Percy got him like that. Least, I think."

"Ten years, uncanny long life for a common garden rat." I said, handing the rat back to Ron. "Take good care of him."

Ron nodded.

We rode in silence for a while after that. I had engrossed myself in a book, but not really reading it, as my mind was on different things. Switching between conversations within the train. Trying not to listen in on Angelina's teasing of Fred about me (the just so happened to be in the compartment next to us). Harry and Ron and immersed themselves in a game of exploding snap.

At one, the was a great clattering out side, announcing the arrival of the trolley. A small, smiling, dimpled woman slid open the door, "anything from the trolley, dears?"

"Three bottles of butter beer, make 'em extra cold, please." I smiled. I saw Ron's and Harry's grateful face and I giggled. I paid the woman, and she handed me the bottles. I also acquired a few pumpkin pasties while Harry bought himself different sorts of treats. I laughed as Ron and harry split the treats among themselves.

That was when Ron caught sight of my lunch. "where – how...?"

I grinned, "this is what you get when you _don't_ sleep in." I bit into a sandwich half, as Ron pouted, muttering something along the lines of 'women!' I eventually ended up sharing most of it. Ron was a bit happier after that. "You're lucky I love you, y'know. Fred and George-"

At my words, the compartment door slid open again and Fred, George and their friend lee Jordan slid into the compartment, squeezing their way into seats.

"Rose! Our savoir!" cried George, taking and unwrapping a sandwich.

"I pouted, "how the hell did you know I had food?"

Fred rolled his eyes, stockpiling sandwiches into his bag, "because you _always_ have food."

I rolled my eyes, sighing, but said no more.

Harry was opening up a chocolate frog when he finally spoke, "they're not really frogs, are they?"

I laughed, "heaven's no. It's just a spell, watch out. The only have really one good jump in them. They also come with collectible cards, Ron has a whole bunch of them."

I eyed Ron, who pinked slightly and nodded, "I'm missing Agrippa. See if you've got her."

Harry proceeded to open the fog and took out the card. "So _this_ is Dumbledore!"

Harry read the description on the back for a few moments, and then we broke into a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans, daring each other to eat one after the other. After one ear wax, two peppers and _four_ boogie flavored ones (I had really bad luck), our comfortable silence was broken by a soft knocking on the compartment door.

A boy slid open the door and peeked his head in. "Have either of you seen a toad?"

We shook our heads and the boy wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

The boy sniffled, "yes. Well, if you see him..."

He left and I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Poor thing."

"I don't know why he bothers," said Ron. "If I had a toad, I'd lose it as quick as possible. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I really have no room to talk."

The rat slept on.

"He could be dead and you wouldn't know the difference," he sighed in disgust. "Tired to turn him yellow to make him more interesting, once, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." He rummaged thought his bag a moment and pulled out a very old, battered-looking wand. I was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. I frowned at it.

"Unicorn hat's nearly poking out. Anyways—"

Just as Ron raised the wand (how could someone take such poor care of a wand! Honestly!) the compartment door slid open again. This time a girl stood there, with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. My brows furrowed as she spoke, "has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one." She said in a bossy tone. I didn't like that first impression, not at all.

"Already told him we haven't seen it..." but the girl wasn't listening, her eyes had locked onto the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh? Are you doing magic? Let's see it then?" She said, sitting down next to me.

I shoved myself against the outside wall of the compartment. Ron looked taken aback, "er– all right." He cleared his throat with an awkward harrumph, "_sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!_" He waved his wand and nothing happened. I rolled my eyes, definitely a Fred and George trick. Had their names all over it.

The girl was, of course, unimpressed. I wasn't either, as she spoke again, "are you sure that's even an _actual_ spell?" The tone of her voice was really starting to irritate me. "Well, I've only tried a few simple ones, they've all worked for me. For instance – _Lumos!_"

The tip of her wand gave a faint glow and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. She saw this and gave me a defiant look. "Impressive," I sneered, pulling my wand from my hair, causing it to fall. "How about we try this one on for size – _Lumos Maxima!_"

The tip of my wand lit up causing Ron to jump away, covering his eyes. The girl gasped, "that's a third year spell!"

"And?" I grinned. "I must have read a bit farther than my required book list."

She huffed. My eyes narrowed, "by the way. It was nice and all to have you just bust up in here and show off, but I didn't catch your name."

Realizing her rude behavior now (she must not be that clever), she blushed furiously and lowered her head. "Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger."

I smiled wryly. "Rose Lupin, pleasure. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

She gasped, again, staring at Harry. "Are you really?"

He looked to me, an eyebrow raised and I nodded. "I think so," he said, raiding a hand to brush his bangs back.

Hermione oohed, "I've read all about you, simply amazing."

I rolled my eyes and the train rattled on.

Sometime during the ride, I had fallen asleep, the slow screeching of the trains breaks woke me, telling us the train was slowly coming to a stop. Kuroneko was pawing at me, wanting food. I dug in the pocket of my jacket, extracting her, and then her plastic bag of food, and then set it and her on the chair. She happily crunched away at the food. I then gathered up my duffel bag, with my uniform and exited the compartment to change.

In the dim light of the bathroom (which was very small) I began peeling off layers of clothes. It was when I began to tug at my shirt that a sharp pain raced up my arm. I gasped sharply and leaned forward, clutching my arm to my chest willing the pain to cease. After a few long moments, it ceased enough to where I could asses the wound.

A nasty looking thing, right on the inside of my elbow, it had bled, dried and caused my shirt to stick to it, and I hadn't remembered it was there until I peeled that particular item of clothing off. I sighed, fishing a bottle of clear liquid out of the duffel now, pouring half of it's contents on the wound (where it began to hiss angrily) and then drank down the rest. Forcing my self not to cough as it burned down my throat. Once the pain had completely ceased, I proceeded to wash up and dress.

...

I exited, holding a larger bottle of the clear liquid in my hand. Walking back to the compartment I wan nearly trampled over by Fred, who was running away from something. I snarled and jumped back.

He turned sharply, expecting I don't know what, but became very surprised when he saw me. "Was... was that you that just snarled?"

I looked up at him, suddenly feeling very hungry. I suddenly opened the bottle and downed it's contents. "Nope."

He looked at me, suspicion in his eyes, "are you okay?"

"Just fine. Excuse me," I bit out and pushed past him.

As I did so, I caught him mutter, "wolfsbane?"

I slipped into the compartment again, seeing Ron and Harry had dressed (and Ron looking enviously at Harry's new robes), Kuroneko was sleeping again. I put her into her carrier and sat down, resting my head on the cold window and sighed.

Harry looked to me, "wow, Rose, are you okay?"

I gave him a halfhearted smile, "I will be tomorrow."

I looked out the window, a full moon taunted me. I closed my eyes, breathing deep and evenly. As soon as the announcement sounded that we were to be escorted off the train, I gathered up my stuff and quickly left, with out a word to Ron and Harry. They'll forgive me. One day.

Once off the train, I met up with Hagrid, who gave me the same worried look. I stared pointedly at the moon, before looking back at him. He chuckled, "ah. Well, take the first carriage. Be safe."

I nodded, thanked him and as soon as I had settled into the carriage, it took off. It took only minutes to reach the doors of the castle and I pushed through them, hoping to get to McGonagall's office before I was caught by Filch, or worse, Peeves.

Unfortunately, when I slipped into the room, Snape was standing there, and eyebrow raised. He stared at me for a long moment before smirking, "having a bit of trouble tonight, Hunter?"

I glared slightly, but I was too tired to put meaning behind it, "a little."

McGonagall entered, seeing me and she sighed. "I figured I'd find you here. Severus, would you please?"

He nodded and sauntered out of the office.

"All right Rose. Come with me. How was the trip?" She led me through some double doors at the back of her office.

"Comfortable, until about five-ten minutes ago." In the room, the Sorting Hat sat upon a stool. "I just wish someone would warn me about moon phases so I'm a little bit more prepared. Like... my brother."

She chuckled lightly and gestured for me to sit down on the stool. I did so and she placed the sorting hat on my head. It's voice filled my mind's ears. _'What? We're starting already? No? Oh! I've heard about you, dear girl. Got a lot on your plate do you?' The hat chuckled. 'Keep yourself safe, you hear? Hm, now, let's see... pride, loyalty... passion... I think you shall do good in Raven- no, no. I'm just messing with you.'_ "Gryffindor!"

The hat cried and McGonagall removed it. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Rose. I had a feeling you'd be with me."

I smiled, and stood, just as Snape sauntered back in, with a bottle of clear, cold looking liquid. "You're are to drink that directly."

_Ah, my savior. Like I didn't know that._ I thought with a roll of my eyes. He handed it to me, putting a hand to my cheek in an oddly fatherly way, but I figured he was only checking my temperature.

McGonagall smiled, "get up to bed Rose. The password is _Caput Draconis_."

I gave her a look and rolled my eyes, picking up Kuroneko's carrier, and I exited the room, followed by Snape. We moved quickly through the halls; or rather, I did, not really wanting to meet up with Mrs. Norris or Filch (we'd have no caretaker after that meeting).

After a bit, Snape finally spoke, causing me to stop and turn towards him, "so. You didn't tell me you had returned from France."

"What's it to you?" I said, sharply. "You didn't write me at all after you left."

Silence fell over us. And I sighed, "could you get to your point please, I'd love to get up to bed before midnight hits and I eat someone... or their pet."

"Feel free to eat Mrs. Norris as a snack," said Snape, chuckling.

I stared at him. "Did you- did _Severus Snape_ just make a joke? Who are you and what did you do with my godfather?"

"I assure you, I _am_ your godfather, Rose. I don't feel the need to snarl at you, like I do the rest," he said, smirking.

"Yet, you still have that trade mark Slytherin smirk. And why not? I'm Gryffindor, you _hate_ Gryffindor." I said, staring.

"That, is just a rumor. I do not _hate_ anyone. Just greatly dislike, and maybe I'm just a little sour."

I laughed, "why? Because you were thwarted for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for the tenth year in a row?"

"Possibly," he sneered.

"Again, your point."

He sighed, "ah, right. I wished to express my concern about your health."

I stared, "also known as... you're asking if I'm okay?"

"Correct," he said, nodding.

I sighed, "you could've just said as much. And yes, I'm fine. Other than the fact that for some reason I am _very_ hungry – but I don't know what _kind_ of hungry it is – I'm doing really swell," I said sarcastically. "You know, for some reason I'm finding it hard to believe that you actually _care_ for someone."

He raised a brow, "well, I am your godfather. Why wouldn't I care?"

"Yes. You are indeed my godfather," I mused. "Hm. I still wonder why, out of the fifty-billion people out in the world, she chose you. She could have chosen Sirius, which would have made a _load_ more sense-" I stopped at the scowl Snape was making and rose a brow. "What, still jealous?"

"No," he bit out. "I would trust your mother's judgment. I was there when you were born, you know."

I blanched, "indeed. I've heard all the stories. I don't know why. You and my brother don't get along."

We stared at each other, "ah, _his_ orders."

Snape rolled his eyes, "quite. He's quite interested in you, you know."

I shuddered, "in what way?"

Again, he stared at me meaningfully, I paled. "Ew."

He chuckled, "he thinks you could become a great asset to him."

"Yeah, if he can ever get his hands on me," I gave a laugh. "It'll be a blue moon before I join the Death Eaters. I might be _werewolf_ but I am not becoming buddies with Fenrir... next thing you know he'll want to make me his wife... or rather _bitch_."

Both Snape and I gave a collected shudder. "Yeah, I thought not," I finished. "And again, we've deviated from your point. Stop that."

He laughed, "I just can't distract you fully, can I?"

"Nope, so, get to it. And while your at it, we can keep walking. Thanks."

He sighed again and we took off towards the Tower again, I fell into a step beside him, now, waiting for him to speak again.

"What I was going to say," he began, and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Is that I have a gift for you and wondered if you would join me for dinner Friday night?"

I rose a brow and snorted, "like a _date_ Sev?"

I swore a saw a slight change of color in his face, and he coughed. "Yes. Sort of. A date between father and daughter, perhaps."

I smiled, "I'd like that very much, Uncle Sev. I really would."

We stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady and she swung open before I could get a word out. I raised a brow and shrugged; waving goodnight to Snape, and stepped through the hole and crossing the common room to the stair case. _Girls on the right_. I thought to myself as I climbed to the very top of the tower, coming to a door. I pulled my wand from my pocket now, tapping the door knob and the door clicked open. I slipped in, dropping my tote onto the floor and setting Kuroneko down and let her out of the carrier. She stretched and jumped onto the bed to settle in. I took to changing into my pajamas, and after downing the rest of the clear liquid in the bottle and climbed into bed for a long night.

...you know the drill. Read and Review. Or you know the consequences.


	7. School of Secrets

Year One: Chapter Five – School of Secrets

I arrived to breakfast late the next day, having to deal with my never-healing wound again. I say down between Fred and Ron, out of habit, grabbing a bagel and a bowl of yogurt and set to nourishing myself.

A warm had was placed on the small of my back and I tensed, looking to Fred, he gave me a worried look, "sleep well?"

My eyes narrowed, _sleep well__? He says it like he knows what I just went through. Ha!_ I shrugged, "as well as I could." I said, taking a bite from my bagel, rather angrily.

"You should just rest, Rose..." he said, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Fred." I said, feeling much less like I had been run over by a truck and was helping myself to a cup of coffee.

He gave me a 'sure you will' look.

McGongall then came by, "looking better I see."

I smiled wrtly as she handed my schedule to me, "feeling much better, too!" and then I looked down at it. "Double Potions! Urgh! Nevermind..."

She laughed, "good. Professor Snape will be glad to see that this morning."

She moved down the table and I suddenly felt light headed a moment after that, not noticing Quirrel passing by behind me. My eyes closed and I swayed slightly and slumped to the side, resting my head on someone's shoulder. Fred jumped at the sudden dead weight on his shoulder and turned, shaking me. "Rose? Rose?"

My eyes opened, unfocused, "nrrgh, stop shaking me Fred."

He stopped, looking down at me, worried, "I really think you should just go back to the common rooms—"

I jumped up, suddenly angry. "And I think you need to shut up! Now shove off! I'm going to class." I gathered my things and turned, storming bitterly out of the room.

Ron, George and the rest of Gryffindor stared at Fred. "Wow, bro, you really got her fired up."

"Shut up George," Fred muttered.

The whole of Gryffindor house rose a brow.

I swayed into the dungeons, thankfully finding the class room door unlocked. I took up a stool at a table in the very back, where I promptly let my head fall to the cold table with a dull thunk. My breath evened out as I left consciousness again. I was roused, however, a few moments later by an unusually warm hand on the back of my neck. I slowly looked up, lifting my head (which felt like it was filled with lead), and took in my surroundings and the person before me I met with the grey eyes of my godfather, the pure look of concern etched into his features. My heart fluttered slightly.

"Mngh. Uncle Sev?" He held out a goblet of a gently smoking potion and I took it, sniffing it. "Pepper up potion?"

He cleared his throat. "I... fear that if your mother gets word that you're suffering, it'd be my head on a platter at her mercy."

"Okay, I believe you. You care..." I mumbled out, slumping against him and finding him to be surprisingly warm, and I took the goblet from him, drinking it slowly.

"are you sure you don't want to just sleep it off?" he said, feeling my forehead.

I shook my head, instantly regretting it. I closed my eyes and swallowed. "Nope, it's the first day of school and sleeping it off would be weak. My father and brother didn't work as hard as they did just so I could 'sleep it off'. I want to beat it _into_ submission, not be _beaten_ by it!"

Snape smiled, "I figured you'd say that. So keep drinking that, you'll feel better shortly. I hate seeing you suffer so."

I chuckled, yawning, "so – about dinner, are we just going into the village?"

"I suppose we could do that," he said thoughtfully. "Yes, that actually sounds better than what I originally planned."

"Which was probably nothing," I muttered, smirking at him.

"Hush, you," he said. "I know you'll just want to side track into Honeydukes while were there."

He sneered, "I could've gotten there on my own, I _am_ a third year you know. Technically."

The bell rang at that moment, and I pulled away from him so he could go let the class in ("INSIDE!" I heard him bark). I rested my head on my arms as the class filed in (Fred and George skipping, as usual). Lee Jordan and Katie Bell joined me at my table. "Morning," I said to the two.

Lee answered by letting his head fall to the table, and I raised a brow with a laugh. "Shut it. I'm sleepy."

"I can see that."

He groaned, poor guy.

"You're much more colorful than you were at lunch, Rose." Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, well... I got some help." I raised the goblet that was still in my hand.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "I see, well. I think you should at least talk to Fred."

My face fell, _Shit. What did I do?_ "Why?"

"He thinks he's done something wrong. Your outburst frightened him, I think." She said, pulling out her potions book from her bag.

It was now my turn to face plant into the table, "oooh..."

Snape's sour mood returned by the time he was ready to begin class. I doodled in a notebook with a pen while he talked, half paying attention. The bell, unfortunately, sounded all too soon for me and I cautiously made my way out of the dungeons and into the halls. I was tempted to let Fred just pass right by me, but I stepped in front of him anyways, looking up at him, "can... I steal you for a moment?"

He gave me a confused look and I pulled him off into an empty adjacent hall. "Look... I wanted to apologise for earlier. I wasn't feeling well..."

"That was obvious," he said. His tone stung.

"I..." I trailed off and he looked at me expectantly. "I'm just really sorry." And I turned, darting off to History of Magic before him.

Friday came in a flurry of notes and matchsticks. As I sidled in quite late to lunch of Friday afternoon,, I was met with a buzz of anxious chattering. I took a seat next to Angelina and pulled a plate of sandwiches near me. "Afternoon! What's all the hype about?"

A copy of the _Daily Prophet _was slapped down on the table in front of me by none other than Angelina Johnson. I looked down at it, reading the first headliner my eyes set on. "Gringotts break in? What'd they get?"

"Apparently nothing," said Angelina, taking the paper back, rolling it up, and putting it away in what I could only assume was her bag. "The vault in question, seven hundred and thirteen, had been emptied earlier."

I rose a brow, confused. "Seven-Thirteen? Whose is that?"

"No idea, they won't say what's inside it, either." Angelina said, shrugging.

My eyebrow twitched and I sighed. _Chaos. I absolutely loathe chaos._

…

_Definitely not the green one..._ I stared at myself in the mirror, tossing the decided against dress onto my bed. "Maybe the silver...?"

A smoky-gray-silver dress floated over to me from my closet it and I held it up. "Bingo!"

And in a flurry of clothing, I hurried to shower, dress, put on a bit of make up, and toss on a pair of pumps. I dashed out of the bedroom, down the stairs and through the common room, ignoring the cat-calls of the boys and the odd look Fred was giving me, and disappeared through the portrait hole. I made my way to the Entrance Hall, where I found... well, an amazing sight.

"Uncle Sev... is that really _you_?"

Said person turned and my eyes widened. "Bloody hell it is you!"

He stood there, more color in his face than anyone in this castle was used to, dressed in his usual color, but instead of robes it was a body hugging turtle neck, a blazer and a nice pair of slacks that I assumed this was the first time they've seen the light; but most importantly-"

"Your hair! It's washed!"

The sun was already setting, but I couldn't help but stand there, mouth gaping. I had half a mind to run up the steps and come back down them again. Snape laughed.

This startled me out of my shock. "Hey! No fair using _legimency_ against me!"

He smirked, and I sighed, "well, this most certainly is a shock. Wish I had a camera: 'Severus Snape's Human Side'. I'd caption it, put it on my mirror. Wow-Sev..."

He smiled, rolling his eyes and holding out an arm to me, "shall we go?"

"Yes, yes. Before the whole school sees what a looker you actually are; I want to keep you – this image – all too myself, thanks."

He led me out into the sunset and we began down the heavily beaten path that led into Hogsmede. I stared ahead, still in shock, fidgeting with my sliver, blue-crystal encrusted, moon and star pendant necklace, stealing occasional glances at Snape.

'_Dear Mom_' I began in my head. '_I'm out on a father-daughter date with Sev at the moment – did you know he was so good looking? Was this supposed to be funny? Honestly, I'm dead shocked. Oh – we're heading to Hogsmede for dinner. I have a feeling Madam Rosemerta is going to have a cow. Anyways. Hoping you're well, Rose._' I sealed it up nicely and sent it off, looking to Snape.

"So, where're we having dinner, Sev?" I inquired, smirking.

"I believe Madam Puddifoots would be appropriate-"

"One shock is enough, I think, tonight," I said, groaning.

"But would be very unlike either of us, so Madam Rosemerta will be expecting us," he finished.

I stole yet another glance at him, "I still can't get over it – did you not have _any_ girlfriends, at all?"

He shook his head and I stared, "I don't believe it, there had to be – damn... in the ten years you've been at this school, student or teacher otherwise, you've had no girlfriends."

"No, I have not," he said, rather softly.

"Wow. I suddenly feel like the luckiest girl in the world." I gave him a grin and he rolled his eyes. "C-can I keep you all to myself?"

He looked to me and I batted my eyelashes; color flooded into his face again. I flipped my hair in the most flirtatious fashion I knew and he smirked, "yes, well, I suppose you could."

"It's a binding contact," I said. "Last chance to say 'no'!"

"And why would I say no to you?" he said.

I gave him a thoughtful look and laughed, "point."

…

Most of the shops were dark, having closed early due to slow business. However, the lights of Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks glowed warmly. As per my wishes, we stopped into Honeydukes first. A bell above out heads rang, alerting the shop keeper who bustled over. We left ten minutes later, a very heavy bag in my hand. "Wow. All this... wow. I'm gonna have to share this when I get back to the common room, I might be a Lupin but I don't like _this_ much chocolate." I laughed, taking Sev's hand in mine as he led me to the Three Broomsticks, which was empty, save for Madam Malkin, who was just setting a bottle of wine at a table for two.

She smiled as we walked in, "ah~ the father and daughter. You two are so adorable, and it's been _ages_ since Severus has been this happy or excited about _anything_. So you two enjoy, this is on me."

I stares as she bustled away into the back. "She's giving this to us for free?"

"Not exactly. Just a different type of exchange." He pulled out my chair for me, and I settled down into it, then uncorked the wine and poured me half-a-glass. I eyed the wine. "You do realize I'm _thirteen_ yes?"

"And? It's only the one glass, just relax." He said, pouring himself his own, and sat down, taking a slow drink.

I eyed it again, took it up, and drank it slowly.

Dinner was relaxing, we chatted about everything and nothing at all. Mostly about what I was doing in France, and as promised, he did have a gift for me. A beautiful red and gold hair piece that I wear everyday, even to this day.

…

I arrived back at the common room, happy-drunk, and giggly. I was met, however, by a very sour faced Fred Weasley, which killed my mood immediately. I blinked at him, frowning, "hi?"

He glared at me, eyes full of.. I stared. There was jealousy in his eyes. A foreign emotion filled me, sadness? Guilt? "Fred-I-..."

Why was I explaining myself to him? It wasn't like we're an item. We were just causally going out. He was standing now, walking towards me. He put his hands on my shoulders and felt down my arms. He seemed to be expecting me for something, and when he didn't find anything, he relaxed, and hugged me. I blinked again, "what... what was that?"

"I saw you going up the lawn with Snape," he said softly. "I... I just got worried."

_Oh_. I chuckled mentally. "You know very well that he's my godfather."

"Yes, but... I don't completely trust him," he said, he was still hugging me, and he was shaking against me.

"F...Fred?" I said softly, the bag of sweets falling to the floor, my arms flying up to catch him before his knees buckled. My eyes burned. "Fred, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I... I don't know. It's odd," he said softly. Looking up at me. The emotion on his face was unreadable, but it hurt. It was almost like... betrayal.

"O-oh, sweetheart, please." I pulled him to me, and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have told you. Please, please don't feel like this."

His forehead was against my shoulder, and I heard him swallow. Was he crying? _Oh_. I hugged him tighter. I had no idea what my body was doing, this strange feeling I had, all I know, is I had to make the feeling go away. I had to make him feel better. "It was just a father-daughter thing, I swear. Nothing more. Please understand."

I sighed, shuddering. "That's all?"

"That's all," I said, kissing his forehead.

"I felt like, I felt like I was loosing you, or something. And then I couldn't sleep. And then I felt angry. And then I was worried. It was so... odd. I just came down here, and I waited. I knew I couldn't sleep until I saw you were okay," he shuddered, and I felt his hands rest on my hips.

Something clicked, and I relaxed. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm here."

I felt him relax against me, and his hands moved to rest on the sides of my face. "You look beautiful, I didn't get to say it because you left so quickly."

I laughed brokenly, "you think so?"

He nodded, "very pretty." He pulled at a tendril of hair that was falling into my face. "And I have to say, were you drunk earlier?"

"Maybe slightly," I breathed.

He smirked, "I liked that too."

I laughed, "you Fred Weasley, are a wonder."

"I told you, I love everything about you. But something about that drunk manner of yours... I'd like to see more of that, someday."

I blushed, and settled myself into his lap, feeling the warm bubbly feeling come back. "And maybe someday you'll get it."

"Hm, will I now?" he said, burying his face into my hair. His arms were tight around me again, and his lips were by my ear, and the feel of his breath against my skin was causing goosebumps to rise. "I love you."

I smiled sadly, "you keep saying that."

"And I keep meaning it," he countered.

"And somehow I believe you," I said, looking at him.

"I'm glad, I'd hate for you not to," he rested his forehead against mine, looking me into my eyes.

I chuckled, "yeah. That would be unfortunate. Thing is, I don't know if I can return the feeling."

He smiled, almost knowingly, "it doesn't matter. Because I know you will, eventually."

I furrowed my brows at him, "why? How do you know?"

"Intuition, I'd chalk it up to. But it's more than that. Like, just before. It's a strange, magical emotion. I feel it everyday when I see you. And when you left tonight, I went through many emotions, but the one that hit me hardest was the feeling of separation. Like I lost connection with you. I don't know what it was. It was like a part of my soul was ripped out of me."

I was staring at him, tears burning in my eyes again. "You're thirteen, you can't be talking about being _soulmates_ can you?"

He chuckled, "I'm thinking, that I am. I read somewhere, in a book. That... it's a type of magic, that happens in special types of people – certain afflictions – that connects them, so they can find the one that they can trust with their secrets."

I eyed him, "and what's _your_ affliction?"

He chuckled, "beats me. Maybe mum isn't telling me something."

"You do have several veela cousins," I said, giggling.

"That might be it, or that might just be why you're always caught under my spell," he said, pulling me close and I sighed.

There was indeed _something_ different, something _wondrous_ about him. I couldn't quite place it either, but _veela_ was a good start. He wasn't fair skinned and blonde, but he still had that eerie glow that veela have. Especially when they're using that strange... charming... charm. "Veela's a good start," I said, matter-of-factly.

He laughed, and kissed me soundly.

The following Monday, an announcement was posted to the notice board, alerting all firs years that Flying lessons would be staring on Thursday (September 12) and would be held every Thursday after for six weeks.

My half hour break after Lunch was spent out on the lawn under a large oak tree, nearest the the Quidditch Pitch, where Madam Hooch was setting up for that afternoon's class. I had a note book in my lap and I was scribbling down scare tactics – er – lesson plans for Flying.

"AUNTIE ROSE!"

_Speak of the Devil._ I turned to look in the direction my name was called, seeing her dashing along the corridor, actually not being tailed by Malfoy. "Hullo Ruby, did you have a nice first week?"

Ruby smiled and nodded, "So—so—sooooo, there's a rumor going around, that you're helping Madam Hooch today with the Flying lesson."

I groaned, who in gods name told everyone that?

"Wood was just telling the Gryffindors _very loudly_, and I over heard. I thought I should get the news straight from you, though. Wood seems to usually be a little bit over the top." She smiled, awaiting my answer.

"Yes. I'm helping." I said, evenly as I plotted out ways to kill Wood without all evidence pointing to me.

She smiled, "I can't wait! It'll be fun, I love flying with you!"

She then dashed up the lawn, to apparently go bother Madam Hooch. Suddenly a sharp ringing began in my ears and my eyes shot open to gaze at Professor Quirrel. Narrowing, I watched him cautiously. He caught onto me quickly.

"Oh – er – hello," he stuttered, attempting to smile at me.

I nodded, no listing my harsh gaze from him. He passed me, still stuttering, but the ringing in my eats wouldn't ease until he was half-way across the lawn. My brow furrowed, why would stuttering almost-can't-do-anything-for-himself Professor Quirrel set off my alarms like that? I rubbed at my forehead.

"That's it!" I shot up onto my feet, quickly gathering my notebook and Nimbus 2000 and dashed off. Students around me gave me odd looks. I intercepted him, just exiting out of the courtyard, on his was to Flying. I quickly veered him off course. Neville and Ron looked between each other, exchanging confused looks. I spoke in a quick, hushed whisper: "Harry – I need you to tell me something."

"Er – okay?" he seemed a bit shaken at my sudden appearance.

"You know Professor Quirrel, right?" I got a nod as an answer. "Have you had any sort of strange reactions to him?" My eyes were fierce as Harry struggled to remember. "Think hard Harry!"

"Uhm – at sorting – he and Snape were talking and—"

That was all I needed to hear. My hand flew up to my face, rubbing at the bridge of my nose and then I looked to Harry again. "I want you to keep away from Quirrel as much as you can. Don't even bother going to class."

"Why?"

"Just—just... just don't. I'll meet you in flying." He turned away from me, confused and went to join up with Ron and Neville.

Finally, three-thirty was upon us and I watched as the first years headed down. Madam Hooch kept glancing at me with a 'what are you waiting for?' look. I merely grinned. I could tell she sighed and went back to helping the ickles try to call their brooms. Harry and Ruby had no problem, as predicted. Once they each had a broom in their hand, I took that as my cue. I jumped onto my broom, sidesaddle, and took off. Rising a few feet in the air and accelerating, I pushed myself up onto my feet and circled the class. Madam Hooch sighed.

"Welcome to your first day of hell!" I grinned. They all looked up at me and their eyes bulged. "Yeah, what I'm doing looks horrifying—ly easy, but it takes practice, a few broken ankles and concentration. Don't try it."

Malfoy sneered at me and I smirked. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you take that sneer of your face unless you would like it permanently stuck there. Not very attractive, I must say."

He dropped the scowl and turned pink. The class shared a stifled snicker.

"Right, then. Everyone got their brooms? Good. On Madam Hooch's whistle, you kick off hard from the ground – keep your broom steady. Rise up a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly..."

Madam Hooch took over from there. Unfortunately, poor nervous, little Neville Longbottom kicked off too hard and shot off like a cork. He gasped, seeing the ground fall away and the boy let go of the broom, slid off side ways and began plummeting. I was back on my broom in an instant, arriving in time just to grab the boys hand, but as I did so, I heard something snap. I had grabbed his hand wrong. He let off a ear-splitting wait and I did my best not to flinch and let go of that hand. I placed him back on his feet on the ground. Madam Hooch hurried over to him, inspecting his wrist.

She clicked her tongue, "broken wrist." She then turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take Neville to the hospital wing. Move and you'll be out of here faster than you can say 'Qudditch!' Come on, dear."

She led Neville away from the pitch and I ran a hand through my hair, still hovering in the air. I focused on slowing my pounding heart, as I watched them vanish out of sight. It was only when Malfoy spoke, my head snapped up again.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Shut your trap, Malfoy.' I said sharply, whupping him on the back of the head.

He scowled and turned to me, "my father—"

"Your _father_," I sneered, effectively cutting him off. "May I remind you, is scared of me. Thanks to that nasty bite I gave him about half a year ago. So don't you 'my father' me. Unless you'd like to get bitten too." I bared my teeth wolfishly.

He flinched away from me, "dirty half-breed."

"Hey, look!" chimed a Slytherin girl. Pansy Parkinson, I duly noted. She was pointing at something on the ground.

Malfoy darted forward before anyone could make a move and snatched the item up. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's Gran gave him."

I growled but Harry stepped forward and spoke first, "give it here, Malfoy."

Malfoy sneered again, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about up a tree?"

Ruby was now at Draco's side, pulling at his arm. "Draco!" I heard her hiss, giving him a very un-Ruby-like glare.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry snapped this time, but Malfoy had leap onto his broom, easily pulling out of Ruby's grasp.

Harry kicked off and was in the air, darting off after Malfoy before I could stop either of them. I sighed. Malfoy had then tossed the Rememball into the air and my eyes widened at how quickly Harry reacted. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down – in the next second, he was gathering speed, racing the ball towards the ground – a foot from the ground, Harry snatched up the ball and pulled the handle of the broom up sharply, to topple gently into the grass.

I stared, mouth agape. Malfoy seemed to feel the same.

"_HARRY POTTER!"_

Mom's shriek echoed off the Quidditch hoops and made me twinge. Professor McGonagall was practically speechless and seemed to be having the same thought I was. "Could have broken your neck – I – how _dare_ you—"

"It wasn't his fault Professor— Malfoy..."

But the plea fell on deaf years, "Potter, follow me, please."

By the way McGonagall's eyes were glittering behind all the mock anger and/or fear, I could tell she was up to something more than just detention. I grinned, tempted to follow the two of them, but... I had to stay with the class.

On the way to the Dungeons and my final class of the day (I hate it when I have Snape last thing. He always seems a lot more crabbier – he should eat more). I stopped right out side the class room, hearing shouting. _Snape and Quirrel?_

The final thing I heard was Snape snap "you will do well to know where your allegiance lies, Quirrel. Get out!"

Quirrel then skittered unknowingly past me. I stepped into the class room, finding Snape, head down and rubbing the bridge of his nose at the very front of the room. "Uncle Sev?" I said, carefully.

His head shot up, startled, his face was drawn. "You heard all that?"

"Just the end, it was expected, however." I set my stuff down on a table and sat on the stood next to it.

"Oh, was it?" he sat down in his comfy looking leather chair, his chin in his hand and elbow resting on the arm rest, eyebrow raised.

I almost giggled. When ever he let out the teen aged Severus it was... cute. "Yes," I said, clearing the thought away. "Quirrel came past me earlier and my alarms went off. There's something about him... He's very attached to that musty turban of his, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is." Snape seemed to be in thought over this little piece of information. "Thank you, Rose. We'll keep an eye on him.

I smiled.

Class filed in.

* * *

That night at dinner, the Gryffindor table was a buzz with excited chatter. I could only guess to what is was, "What's up guys?"

"Harry's been made Seeker!" Wood giggled. Oliver, giggled, oh, that wasn't a good sign.

I pouted, smoldering slightly at him, "_well_ isn't that _nice_?"

Oliver pinked slightly. I looked away from him, to Harry. "Don't be too nervous and don't believe a word Fred and George tell you. It's not that scary.

This seemed to put Harry at ease. Dinner was then filled with talks of Quidditch practices and plays.

The next morning, I came upon a very pale Ron, Hermonie, Harry and Neville. I sat in front of them, raising a brow. "Whoa, you guys look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?"

Ron shook his head, "it's terrifying enough. We were trying to escape from Filtch and the staircases moved... we ended up on the seventh floor... his in this room... three headed dog."

"Three headed dog?" I spluttered. "_What_?"

"Yeah. Most horrible thin of my life," Ron swallowed, taking to eating again.

"It's hiding something," said Harry matter-of-factly and Hermione nodded.

I blinked, "you think it's hiding something?" I stared at him like he had grown a second and third head himself. "you're nuts. I wouldn't go looking into it, if I were you!"

"You know something, don't you?" asked Hermione, looking appalled.

"Uh... nope!" I dashed off towards McGonagalls office.

* * *

A week later, the Great Hall was once again a buzz; a long, thin, package was set on the table in front of Harry, in between the porridge and the juice. I then sat down, set on feeding myself, half watching him. Ron was curious and finally Harry handed him the letter. Ron's eyes widened as he read.

"A Nimbus Two-Thousand!' Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even been able to touch one, a new one at least!" He said quickly, seeing the look I threw at him.

They left quickly, wanting to ogle at it in private, I was assuming. Boys and their Quidditch.

...

At seven o' clock that evening (well fifteen minutes before, or so) I say in the grass of the slowly darkening pitch, with Olver Wood. "You're way too excited."

"I'm sorry, McGonagall says he's the best since... well, Charlie!" He giggled, again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Wood's hand was upon my shoulder and I looked to him, brow raising.

"You know, Rose..."

"Yes, Oliver?" I put on my most adorable face I could muster, watching him pink and fluster.

"You're very pretty..." he trailed off. I half wondered where he was getting at, though I partially knew.

I smoldered at him, "why, thank you." A deep, silent, rumbling was rolling in my chest, along with the pounding of my heart. Oliver was leaning in close, his fingertips brushing against the top of my head.

He seemed to muster up some sort of courage, and swallow, "Rose... would you..."

Crunching of grass behind us made him stop and I looked up to see who was coming down the lawn. Well, in this cause _thundering_. I sighed. Fred was coming down the path, a murderous look on his face. Oliver had gone pink in the face and was now staring at the sky, away from me.

Harry arrived on the scene, confused as he saw me and Fred there. Wood was standing near us now, having seen Harry. He shrugged, "I didn't expect them either, but that wanted to help. We'll play a small practice version of the game."

Oliver was off into explaining the balls, point system and the rules of the game as Fred and I settled into the grass once again. I soon found myself lightly dozing against Fred, his arm around my waist and his fingertip drawing soothing patterns into the skin of my hip. Soon enough, however, we were all up in the air. The quaffle in my possession, the snitch let loose along with one of the bludgers, which kept coming after me, of all people. Urgh. In that half an hour session, Harry caught the the snitch three times, after giving it a five minute head start.

* * *

Oliver was absolutely giddy.

READ AND REVIEW. VOLDEMORT COMMANDS YOU TO!


	8. Halloween Magic

Year One: Chapter Six – Halloween _Magic_

October rolled in, and I sat in my room, staring at the calender.

_October 10__th_.

I groaned, knowing today was going to be full of trouble.

I made my way down to breakfast where, as predicted, Ruby attached herself to my waist. "AUNTIE ROSE. GUESS WHAT."

My head rang from her loud forceful voice and I looked down at her, no amusement what so ever in my eyes. "What, Ruby?"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY." She cheered, releasing me to go sit with Harry. My brain crashed there. She was sitting at OUR table today?

I looked to Fred and George who looked huddled over something and Ruby was trying to see just what it was. For a brief moment in time, I wondered if I should go over there and break it up, or just sit back and watch it happen. I looked to Sev, who looked about in the same mood I did, but that was usual his facade. I rubbed my forehead, in irritation, sitting down next to Fred, but only had to stand up once again, as Draco stalked his way over, looking irritated and... guilty? Oh, that's a new one.

He stopped behind Harry and Ruby, coughed, and the two of them turned to look at him. Ruby's face took on a confused look and Harry's took on a defensive one. "Look, Potter."

I had come to stand next to him and elbowed him hard in the ribs, he coughed, glared at me then started over, "look, Harry. I wanted to... apologize, for..." he cleared his throat. "Being a complete prick in Flying."

Silence filled the Great Hall.

...

Fred and George's gift was absolutely amazing. They shot off fireless fireworks that created numerous patterns in the air above us. Ruby absolutely love it, then again, she was easy to please. I promised that I would get her something when we got back home after during the holidays, as I had forgotten, bad me. Ron actually gave her his best set of Exploding Snap cards and Harry's gift was Wizard's Chess lessons. Which I was amused at, since he was absolutely horrid at the game. Probably just wanted someone that he could beat, I assumed.

Against my better judgment, I found myself in Madam Puddifoots (blech) with Oliver Wood. He did promise me _tea_ but I was hoping it would be in the kitchens, and with out him looking like a Gilderoy Lockhart clone. His hair was slicked back with so much... well, I don't know what it is, because I doubt they know _gel_ exists, but, whatever it was, it was giving off about the same smell. After Puddifoot had fussed over us in a gushing manner for ten minutes, she left us with our tea and cakes, and to our own devices. Over, I could see her peeking over her copy of Witch Weekly at us, and I had a _bad_ feeling that everyone in the castle was going to know about this by dinner.

Oliver was staring at the wall, rather awkwardly. It beats me to why boys had to make these things awkward. This wasn't awkward, it was just tea, between two friends. Speaking of, I took a slow sip of my peppermint tea, and eyebrow raised at him. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before my attention was caught by the door opening once again and a cold breeze swept into the shop. I pretended not to pay attention to who had walked in, expecting another couple, but no.

Fred had come in, followed by George and Lee Jordan (or rather, he was dragging them inside) and then took a seat in a booth not to far from us. I picked up my spoon, seeming to fix my face, to get a look at them.

"Isn't that Rose over there with Oliver, Fred?" asked Jordan, eyebrow raised. "I thought you'd asked her already!"

"I did, sorta. Well, she did. But she said she wanted to test the waters first before she settled," Fred was pouting and I found myself snickering.

"What's so funny?" Oliver said, bringing my attention to him. I looked around my spoon and smirked, I leaned in, taking his hand in mine (which he had conveniently set onto the table, I guess expecting this to happen eventually); his face colored, and I whispered, "our quidditch commentator and beaters have sat down just behind us."

This sobered Oliver up quite quickly, and I smiled, "and you'll do best to play along, you hear?"

Oliver grinned and nodded, and in a quick second, he had moved his chair, with a great scraping noise that probably set the entire focus of the shop on us in that second, beside me and he took my hand in his, twining my fingers with his. Grinning, I took up my tea again, sipping at it, feeling rather warm and my stomach fluttery.

"Well," I heard Jordan speak again. "You better hurry and make a move... cause it seems Wood's getting pretty comfortable over there with your girl."

"Oh, shut _up_," hissed Fred.

I smiled, looking to Oliver again, who looked rather calm now. Odd, for him, because just two seconds ago, he was hyper-er than a cat on nip. "So..." I said, actually feeling the calm now. His thumb was brushing circles into my palm, and I could tell that Wood, though hyperactive, act a comforting skill to him. I sighed. It was true, I could see myself with many of the boys that I'd grown close to in these few months here. But...

My attention had focused back to Fred, again, listening. He was bickering with George about how he'd _not_ asked me to be his girlfriend over the summer. Well he _had_ sort of. We made an agreement, that he could _attempt_ to date me, but he hadn't quite reeled me in. He was getting close though. Even here, with Oliver brushing circles into my palm, my mind was on him. I guess part of it was because he was _sitting right behind me_. But, my mind was always on him, ever since he broke down in front of me that Friday night. I was always worrying. Always wondering.

I squeezed Oliver's hand, on accident or not, I don't know. But my mind was reeling, and I needed something to calm me so I could think straight. We shifted and my head was on his shoulder and he had his arm around my waist, now brushing patters into my side.

"You know," he began, "if you're not okay with this. I can back down. I can tell your mind is somewhere else."

I looked to him, sadly. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "I had to try, but something in me already knew your heart was someone elses. But if you need to talk about something, you can full confide in me. I swear."

My eyes burned with the sing of tears, "you know Wood, you're not so bad."

He laughed, "I do try."

I squeezed his hand again, "you know who you _should_ ask out?"

His brow raised, "do tell."

"Katie," I said, and I found his face filled with a brighter red than I had seen. "Oh, ho!"

He spluttered, looking down at his tea. "I see, you saw it too."

I smirked, "Wood, I am a woman. It also doesn't help that Katie talks in her sleep."

Wood smiled, "ah, yes. I do know that."

I eyed him, "how would you know?"

He chuckled, "we were in Quidditch camp together last summer and she'd fallen asleep on my shoulder during practice..."

I rolled my eyes. "She's not happy with either of us, right now. You should go apologize for me, tell her nothing is between us, an follow your heart, Oliver."

He stood, looking at me incredulously. "You mean it?"

I nodded, "I'd rather people be happy, than just settling."

He grinned, eyes alight with nervousness again. "I'll do just that. Thanks, Rose!"

I nodded and he dashed out of the shop, causing the bell to ring and Puddifoot to look over. "Left already? Things not go well?"

I grinned, looking at Fred from the corner of my eye, "oh no. Things went just as planned." I turned towards the three boys behind me, smiling. "And you three. Are dead."

The boys froze, George and Fred smiling apologetically... Jordan jumped up and ran. I stood, laughing, replacing him at their table. "_So_ what brought about the idea of spying on me?"

Fred coughed, "sorry. My idea. I was just passing by and I saw you. I couldn't help myself."

George rolled his eyes, whispered something and Fred elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to fall back and double over against the wall. Fred grinned, "so, it didn't go well?"

I shook my head, and smiled, "like I said, it went just as _planned_."

Fred blinked at me, slowly, not understanding. We stared at each other for a few minutes and his jaw dropped. "You did it for Katie?"

I sighed and nodded, "Oliver was so _interested_ in me, that Katie finally just got fed up. Came to me and said, 'go out on a date with him, and then tell him you're not interested and that I _am_ because he won't listen to a word I say until you do'."

Fred stared, and then started to laugh. "Wow. Kate's one conniving woman."

I nodded, "believe me, I was surprised when she came to me with it. I knew she wasn't happy with me, but I couldn't figure out why - George, are you okay over there?"

"Yeah, just fine..." he wheezed and Fred and I both laughed.

Halloween blew in with a chilly breeze, causing most of us to stay inside, and classes passed uneventfully; other than the fact that Neville nearly killed himself once again in Flying. We talked about the Muggle tradition of Trick or Treating in Muggle Studies and McGonagall tried to turn us into bats (Lee Jordan had the honor of getting hit).

Dinner was soon upon us, and as we entered the Great Hall, we were greeted by a flash of lightning and eerie, mysterious music that seem to come from every direction. I adorned a deep purple, silk, skin-tight, knee length dress with a generous neckline. Atop my head and slightly of to the back and side was a miniature black witch hat, decorated with bats and spiders to match. My legs were covered in lavender and blue glitter leggings. My feet had toe less ankle-high black boots on them and my hair was covered in blue, black, purple and silver streaks.

Fred sat down next to me, whistling low and played with my silver star-shaped earrings. "Looking the part there, much?"

McGonagall then chose that time to come by. "I'm glad to see someone enjoying the holiday." She looked me up and down, grinning.

I giggled, "I always do this, it's fun."

She chuckled, "I'm sure. Enjoy your evening." She said, handing me a glass label-less bottle with clear liquid. "I hear it's a full moon."

Taking the bottle, I froze. A full moon? Tonight? I looked to the window and lo and behold, there it was. The crazy thing was, I didn't feel a thing. Not the usual nauseous feeling, or the hungry feeling, or the tired feeling I get during these cycles. Hmm, odd. Had I taken some stronger dose of wolfsbane? I looked to the bottle in my hand, and not wanting to jinx whatever luck I was having, I downed my goblet of pumpkin juice and replaced it with the wolfsbane from the bottle. I ate, still pondering this development. It was only when Fred tapped my shoulder I came out of my racing thoughts.

"Want to go for a walk by the lake?"

I blushed at his soft request and nodded. We stood and left the Great Hall moments later and quietly slipped out the front doors and into the night air. The wind was cold and it whipped around my hair. I shivered suddenly, feeling very human for some reason, despite the full moon glowing above me. I jumped slightly when the weight of a jacket was placed on my shoulders. I blushed again, turning to Fred, his hands falling away from my shoulders. "Thanks."

"Nothing to it." He said, still looking forward. He looked as thought he wanted to say something more but couldn't find the words. We continued to walk along in silence.

After a few moments, I spoke. "How did we even get this far? This close? It's all a blur to me."

He chuckled, "fate does funny things like that."

A short bout of silence followed this, as he assessed his answer.

"I must not be as smart as I let on to be then. Or maybe it's because I love you and I trust that you won't hurt me." He said, suddenly.

"I could slip," I said.

"You won't."

Another pause. "And how do you _know_ that _you_ won't hurt me?"

He smiled, and chuckled, "because I know you best, Rose."

I rose a brow, "hardly. I was in _France_ for ten years! Okay, we wrote daily... no, hourly. And I'd come home on Holidays, and it was like I never left, but come _on_ Fred. How is you that you think you know me so well?"

He pulled me towards him, and the same bolt of electricity shot up my blood stream where ever he touched me and he leaned in close, his lips very close to my skin. "You can't tell me you don't feel this energy between us, can you?"

"E-energy?" I choked out, trying to sound oblivious.

His arms were suddenly on the exposed skin of my arms and it was just _too much_. I gasped, my knees going weak and my eyes fluttered shut. He was still gripping my arms, allowing me to keep standing, but the longer his hands were there, the strong the electric pulse was in my veins. It threatened to over take me. And _she_ was waking._ She_ was waking, and yet, not, she seemed subdued. _Mate_. She said in my mind. _Our Mate_.

My eyes popped open and I found that Fred was staring down at me, eyes hard, passionate. I had to force my self to breathe, and it _hurt_. Finally, Fred released my arms, and my knees gave out. I slumped into the grass, and he sat down before me, pulling me to him again with out touching my skin.

"I know you felt that," he said softly. "I know, because in the same instance, I felt it too. It was stronger than it usually is -"

"Normally we just _brush _hands," I said with out thinking. "Not grab each other by the arms and _hold_."

He smirked, and I realized what me saying that meant. "Okay. Okay. I felt it, I've felt it. What of it?"

"I told you, that connection, Rose," he said, taking my hand in his. I felt the pulse again, but it was light, fluttery. He was brushing circles into my palm. "You need someone... someone you can trust with anything, everything. All your secrets, hopes, dreams, fears, desires. Someone you can run to when things get rough."

As he spoke, I could feel my self falling. Falling farther, and farther into the endless abyss that was Fred Weasley. Soon enough I wouldn't be able to climb out and I would be stuck. My hand gripped his, like this would keep my from falling, but the way his hand gripped back, made me fall so much further. I pulled in a shuddering breath as the clouds shifted above us, a beam of moonlight falling over us. I looked at him, and he was staring at me, staring at... something. I don't know what. But it was my eyes he was focused on, and then suddenly he was in front of me and his lips on mine. This kiss was soft, tantalizing, comforting. Like he was trying to tell me something. Trying to tell me something he couldn't put in words. He pulled away, breath soft, but quick.

"I want to be this person, Rose. I want to be at your side for anything and everything."

My heart thudded to a stop, and it became hard to breathe again. His eyes were wild with several emotions: passion, concern, worry... _love_.

"Whatever your secret is, Rose," he said gripping my hand. "It won't send me running. This I swear. I love you for _everything_ you are. I'm not afraid."

Anger flared back up in me again, "how come?"

He laughed, "isn't it obvious, Rose Ameile Lupin? I'm in love with you. Irrevocably."

My head swam. This was like a bad romance novel. "You're thirteen-"

"And I don't care. You always said I was he more mature one. And whose to say that I can't know what I want, when I want it. I _know_ I want you. There's no one else in this world that could make me feel the way _you_ do, Rose."

Tears threatened to fall, "but how, how do you know? You haven't even been out with another girl!"

"I don't have to," he said, shaking his head. "I told you, we have a connection, Rose. We were meant for each other. We need each other."

A sob escaped me, "it's just not logical..."

He chuckled, tucking my head under his chin and hugging me close. "Darling, nothing between us is logical, absolutely nothing."

I found I liked it, here in his arms; I felt safe... secure, and best of all, completely human.

"Fair enough," I smiled, snuggling into him.

I took the opportunity to commit his scent to memory, a handy mechanism I might need in the future. My brain fogged, and my wolf seemed to me intoxicated, stumbling about. Fred was like a drug to her – _us_ – cracklike, almost. It amused me. He kissed me – no, _us_, like he _knew_. Then, causing all thought processes to halt and he pulled me closer, kissing the corner of my mouth, and then trailed them along my jaw line and neck. My head fell back, and my fingers entangled themselves into his hair and I sighed, he took the parting of my lips as an invitation to kiss me deeper. And then _I_ was intoxicated. This kiss was different from the one we shared in my room before school. This one was... full of passion and promise, to a bright future.

I had never felt so human, since I'd been changed, like I did in that moment. I felt... normal, I felt thirteen... I felt... _more_. I no longer felt like I had to hide. I felt like I could trust in this moment, I felt... like I could trust him, like I could pour my heart and soul into him and just forget all my worries. _She_ was definitely agreeing with me at this moment, _I've chosen._ _She_ says to me, softly. _I've chosen him, I've chosen him to be ours. He will keep up safe._

And then he broke the kiss, and _she_ went silent. I forced my body to function again, and my knees not to buckle underneath me. I could tell rather quickly, as the cool October wind whipped around us that my body temperature had rose, and my breathing was ragged. _She _stumbled about, giggling. My skin felt hot, a cool hand touched my cheek and my eyes fluttered open, looking into glittering emerald green eyes. He sighed, "you're so beautiful."

I smirked, "you lie."

"You're right, I do." I pouted as him and he went on. "You're more than beautiful. You're breathtaking, absolutely gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes, "sure, let's go with that."

I was still clutching onto Fred dark purple shirt. For some reason, I had just now took in the color, and I looked up at him, then down, and then to the coat draped over my shoulders – which was more like a cloak, than a jacket. He was dressed... much similarly to a book character that I knew. I stared at him a few seconds longer. "Wizard Howl?"

He snickered. "Quite."

"I thought – isn't that a muggle book?" I said, flabbergasted.

He smiled, "found it under your bed, at the burrow. And then did some research. Apparently the author is a squib."

"You're kidding me!" I laughed. "No wonder everything in that book seems so real. But why Wizard Howl?"

He smirked, taking me in his arms, and put a finger under my chin. "Because I want to sweep you off your feet."

I looked a him quizzically, and then looked down. What I saw, shocked me. How a 13-year-old could learn such an advanced stage of Leviosa, beats me. But it's not impossible. We were only two 13-year-olds. Not very heavy at all. We were floating, at least three feet off the ground now, and Fred had a tight grip on me. "This... this is amazing, Fred. You're amazing."

"I do try," he crooned, burying his nose into my neck and kissing my shoulder. "I told you, there's a magic between us. With you, I feel like I can accomplish anything I set my mind to... like... hm. This."

There was a few seconds of silence, and then a whizzing sound. I blinked, "filibuster firewo-WHOA~!"

Said firework zipped past us, showering us in a plethora of colored sparks. It spiraled above us, and I looked up to watch it, almost missing Fred pull me even impossibly closer to him.

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares Baby, I think I wanna Marry You._

_Just say I do._

_Tell me right now baby._

_Just say I do._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_**Marry You**_

READ AND REVIEW. DO IT. ;O;


	9. Quirrel'd

Year One: Chapter Seven – Quirrel'd

News that the "_Golden Trio_", as most were coming to call Ron, Hermione and Harry, fought off a Troll in the Girls Bathroom on Halloween night, came to me in the most peculiar way. Ruby. She looked rather annoyed that Harry kept sticking up for Hermione in weird places. Like, I don't know, _saving her from a troll_.

"Dead! She should've been killed!" Ruby had whined to me, and I suspect this was the Slytherin bit in her talking. I half agreed, Hermione was a pain. But was it enough to actually wish her dead by troll?

"Ruby... I think you're over exaggerating. And just because you're jealous of Harry saving her all over the place doesn't justify it either. Why don't you just stop playing stupid games, dump Blaise and go tell Harry you like him." I rolled my eyes at her, as she seemed to think about this option. But her face went pink.

She shook her head, "I can't. He's... well. I just can't."

I stared at her and sighed, shaking my head, "then you can't do anything."

She huffed and began to walk off.

"And no plotting to kill Granger, Ruby!"

She stomped her foot and took off running.

November blew in with cold wind. A _very_ cold wind. I had changed to wearing pants now (much to Fred's displeasure). Wool cloaks were also being worn between classes, and I sat on the cold dungeon floor of Snape's office.

"_Honestly_, I'm starting to think you're wanting to freeze all of your students to death, Sev," I said, prodding at the logs in the fireplace before me. They list instantly.

"Maybe I am," he said, limping over to his desk and sitting down with a sigh of relief.

I furrowed my brows, "what'd you do to your leg, Sev...?"

He paled and didn't answer. I was up on my feet and kneeling next to his leg before he could protest, pulling up the pant leg. "Sev!"

"Okay, okay. Keep your voice down. The night the troll was here – the troll was the thief's diversion of course – and I went to go check on the seventh floor. Fluffy got to me before I could get out of the room."

I stared at him, "seriously?" Sev, I swear..."

I conjured bandages and a salve and set to work. "Just don't let me catch you taking points from Gryffindor for no logical reason."

"Aw, why not?" I stared at him and he sighed, "damn."

I snickered.

The morning of the the Gryffindor team's first Quidditch match dawned bright and cold, and I arrived down at breakfast to find poor Harry was ashen with nerves. I was happily eating, along with Fred, though – he was shoveling pancakes down faster than I think Harry could fly. I rolled my eyes, looking to Harry again, "Harry, please. Eat. Don't make me feed you."

"She'll do it too!" piped in Ron, shuddering at the memory. "She did it to Charlie once, after he got dumped by some girl. It was scary, actually."

My eyes flashed dangerously and Harry ate. I smiled, "good boy."

At eleven am, we all headed out into the brink arm and down to the locker rooms. The red and gold wool sweaters were warm and I was thankful. I was tying my shoe as Wood called us all in for the pre-game pep talk, "all right. This is it."

"The _big_ one," said Fred.

"The one we've _all_ be waiting for," chimed George.

"This is the best team Gryffindor's had in _years_. We're going to _win_ I know it," said Wood, glaring at the twins.

"Oh _do_ shut up, Wood," Katie chided and Woods face erupted in color.

I smacked Harry on the back giving him a confident smile. "I'm just sad that I won't be able to bask in the glory as much as the rest of ya'll."

Wood looked offended, "Rose! You know you're as much as a part of this team as anyone!"

"I know," I sighed. "It's just not the same." I then turned to Alicia, "Oi, Alicia, fake an injury for me, would you?"

She laughed, "not on your life, Hunter!"

"Aw – you're so mean. Angelina?"

"Not happening."

"Katie?"

"Nuh-huh."

"Oliver?"

"Perhaps," he said, grinning.

Fred was laughing, "quit it, you minx!"

Oliver coughed, "right. It's time, good luck, all of you."

"He makes it out to sound like were all gonna die, I swear," I muttered, following the team out onto the pitch. Katie, Angelina and Alicia snickered.

I grinned and we all headed out onto the field. I plopped myself down onto the 'reserved' bench, along with Slytherin's back up, Blaise Zambini. Ah, good company. "How're things with you and Ruby?"

He laughed, "oh, that. I was just doing that to piss Draco off. Even though everybody and their mother knows they're betrothed. She's fun to be around though, until she wants something."

I rolled my eyes, "Blaise, that's horrible of you! And she doesn't know, yet, that she's betrothed to him. Draco just happened to be in the same room at the time when Lucius and Luna were talking."

"Ahh, I see." He shrugged.

The game continued on above us and I watched with half interest until Lee Jordan's commenting caught my attention—

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—"

He was having a hard time not taking sides. McGonagall ripped the microphone away, but we could still hear her, "Jordan!"

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul—"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you._"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor's seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble and we continue to play, Gryffindor in possession."

I was laughing. I'd have to hit him over the head later. Even Zambini was smiling. Zambini, wrongly sorted, I believe, but he did have his Slytherin qualities, and he looked _really_ good in green and silver, let me tell you– suddenly, there was a collected horrified gasp from the crowd.

"– what the hell—?"

I looked up to see that fifty feet in the air, Harry's broom had started to roll over and over, which him just managing to hold on. My ears began their dizzying ringing and my arm began to burn. Something was very amiss here. I took up my broom and kicked off the ground, my head still spinning and began to frantically look around until the ringing became significantly louder.

Quirrel. Quirrel was muttering so quickly it was almost impossible to make out what he was saying. Severus was mutter the counter spell. I glared and suddenly there was a flash of red. Quirrel's robes caught on fire and he was distracted. He sighted me and I grinned, mouthing the words 'I'm onto you'. He scowled.

Harry's broom had stopped rolling and he was able to clamber back onto his broom and suddenly he was speeding towards the ground. I was worried again, but as he his the ground on all fours, he coughed – and something gold fell into his hand.

He had caught the snitch!

Gryffindor had won! One hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry had vanished from the field, however. I shrugged and joined the party with the rest of Gryffindor, of which who turned in late, that night.

...you know the drill, yo.


	10. A Family Affair

Year One: Chapter Eight – A Family Affair

December made itself known by coating the grounds with a thick blanket of snow and a shill to the air that made me want to stay in bed all day. However, the smell of sausages coaxed me out of the warm Tower and down to the Great Hall. I had simply pulled a thick robe over my pajamas and headed into lunch, as I had to actual classes today. Unfortunately, I found the door way blocked by a large fir tree, large feet below it and a loud puffing sound alerted me that it was Hagrid behind it.

"Afternoon, Hagrid, need a hand?"

And before is could say a word, I had given a swish of my wand, that gently shoved the tree through the doorway. Hagrid smiled, "thanks, Rose."

"No problem," I sang, walking past him and into the Great Hall.

"Would you _move_ already?" came Malfoy's colder-than-the-air-outside sneer.

I spun around, snarling, "shove it, Malfoy."

He saw the warning in my eyes and without another word, _shoved off_ to the Slytherin table. I took my place between Ron and Fred, at the Gryffindor table, snickering gleefully as Fred jumped when I shoved my hands up the bottom of his sweater and placed my ice cold hands to his stomach.

"Geezus, Rose!" he said, teeth chattering, but didn't remove my hands. "Why are your hands so cold?"

"Beats me, I blame the castle," I said, shrugging, pulling my hands away and took to putting a cup of hot cocoa between them instead. "Ah, much better."

Hermione soon joined us, and was hurrying Harry and Ron along so they could 'get to the library'. I eyes them, and her, suspiciously. "The library? This close to Christmas? I know you're anxious, or whatever, 'Mione, but uh. Yeah, you're crazy."

She scoffed, "we're not _working_," she said. "We're looking for someone named Nicolas Flamel."

I blinked, "who?"

Hermione groaned, "does no one know who he is?"

"No one in their right mind, at least," I said, smirking.

She sighed, "I guess we'll have to find out on our own, then," she said, and then she, Ron and Harry left, _supposedly_ for the library.

I groaned and shook my head. "Nosy little brats," I muttered, pouring myself more coffee and helping myself to waffles. "If I eat them during the full moon, it'll be a miracle."

Fred looked to me, slightly shocked, "what?"

I looked to him, "I didn't say anything."

He gave me a look. "Yes you did."

"Nope," and with that, I took my plate of syrup soaked waffles, and my cup of coffee and left, heading back towards Gryffindor tower and my warm bed.

Christmas morning arrived with a bright light that shone through my window, warming my slightly; another blanket of snow had fallen. I awoke, warm and not wanting to moved, but I slid off my bed, stood, pulling my robe over my pajamas, and headed down into the common room where the Four Weasleys, and Harry were already opening their gifts.

"Aw, ya'll can never _wait_ can you?" I said, in a pouting manner, crossing my arms.

"Sorry Rose," said George, "but you sleep too long."

I scoffed, coming to sit down on the floor next to Harry by the pile of presents under the tree.

"We've already organized them into separate piles," said Fred, next to me, and was pointing to the pile in front of me. "That's yours."

"Well, at least ya'll do all the hard work," I chuckled, taking up my first gift. There were normal gifts from my parents (I can never figure out how my mother finds the time to send the owl), Severus, McGonagall, Molly and Arthur; and then a few new ones. I picked up one, unmarked and wrapped in black silk. I unwrapped it and out fell a silver card, with a fancy scrawl on it, that I only recognized as one persons:

_To my Dearest Rose,_

_ Happy Christmas!_

_ Love, Sirius._

Looking to the gift, I found it was a silver owl pendant on a silver chain. I put it on immediately, as not to loose it in the piles of paper and ribbon. My mother's gift was, as usual, a lengthy letter and a stick of a rare shade of lipstick; Molly's was a home-made bell-sleeved sweater off magical changing color yarn; Arthur's was a Sneak-o-Scope, which I immediately wrapped in the silk of the necklace, in fear it would go off (they tend to be faulty); Remus' was a fur coat (har, har, Remus); my fathers was a note saying he had made the proper arrangements with McGonagall and would give us our presents when we arrived at the house for dinner tonight.

"Oh, right." I announced, as if this was something that didn't happen often, but it was more towards Harry anyways. "The lot of you are coming to my house for dinner tonight, no arguments."

"Riiight," said the Weasleys, and George laughed. "Every year. Her dad does this, and something _strange_ always happens. Last year... Rose's hair turned- ow!"

"We are _not_ speaking of that, thank you," I said, retrieving my shoe from by George's feet.

Fred snickered, and was eying me as I picked up the last gift from my pile: A small velvet jewelry box. I pried it open and froze at what met me. A sliver band, encrusted with tiny rubies glittered at me. I pulled it gently from it's box, inspecting it; upon turning it upside down, so I could look at the inside of the band, writing etched itself across the inside, that magically showed three lines:

For you, my one and only;

I pledge my love and life.

Undying, unwavering.

I stared at the ring, eyes burning with tears. Fred shifted next to me, putting a hand to the small of my back. "Like it?"

"It's gorgeous. But -"

"But?"

"What do you mean by it?" I managed out, still staring at the ring.

"It's a promise," he supplied simply. And this simple reply is all it took to have me make up my mind on my important decision; I threw myself into Fred's arms, sobbing. However, a loud, random gasp from Ron, who was behind us, caused me to sober and turn my head. I jumped, sighting Harry's head suspended in mid hair.

"Now way!" I exclaimed. "It isn't?"

"It is!" cried Ron, handing me the card that had come with it. Again, I sighted that same scrawl from my the card that came with the necklace I'd gotten and smirked, "oh you _dog_. Well, I agree with the person who sent this, use it _wisely_."

Finally managing to dress properly (or in my case, my Weasley sweater, a pair of dark was jeans, and the pair of black dragon hide boots I'd gotten from Severus [though I had a hunch Charlie had a hand in getting these too]), we made our way down to the Great Hall for Lunch. Severus caught eyes with me and a I pranced over to him, "thank you for my gift, Godfather!"

He smiled and nodded, a slight flush of color covering his cheeks. I picked up the nearest cracker and offered the other end to Sev, eyes glinting. He took it and pulled, the crack went off like a blast from a cannon; showering us in confetti and surrounding us in thick blue smoke. I kissed him on the check, "Merry Christmas, Sev."

He smiled.

Late that afternoon, McGonagall came to us in the common room, a bit red in the face. She looked to me, "all ready, then?"

I nodded and she led us to her office where we gathered before her fireplace and she held out a small pot of floor powder for each of us to take from. "Give your father my regards, would you?"

"Yes godmother," I said. "And take it easy, okay?"

She rolled her eyes and looked to the others, "just follow her suit."

I stepped forward, pulling Fred along with me, taking a handful of powder and tossing it into the fire. "Hunter Mansion!" I cried, stepping into the fire and Fred and I zoomed off in a swirl of green smoke. We landed with a puff of green ash on the living room floor of the house just as it got difficult to hold my breath and as soon as the ash cleared and took a breath and coughed. Fred patting me on the back. "Still prefer brooms, thanks."

He laughed, just as my father entered the room, a tray of cups with tea in his hands. "Dad! You couldn't even bother to clean out the fire place?"

My farther, a tall, muscular built male with long ginger hair pulled back into a ponytail an braided, wearing casual black slacks and a loose silk maroon shirt with a long black coat, laughed. "Sorry, but your mothers and brothers showed up at the last minute."

I blinked, "what, really?"

"Really, now, move out of the way of the fire and come give you old man a hug." he said, setting the tray on the coffee table.

The fireplace came to life just as I moved away from it to go to my dad and be enveloped in his arms and lifted off the floor in a bone crushing hug. "Ah, you're getting so big, Rose. Every time you come back from school I swear you grow a foot. You hang out with the Weasleys way too much. I think Molly might put skelle-grow into her food."

I rolled my eyes, "that just _has _to be it, Dad. Why would Fred be so tall?"

George and Percy came into the room, shaking ash from their hair and George scoffed. "Fred's not the only one whose tall, you know."

I turned to them, "oh, you're right, Sorry, _Percy_."

Percy sniggered and George hit him in the arm. Ron and Harry came through the grate next, and my father's eyes gleamed. "Ah... I heard she was bringing you this year."

Harry and my father met eyes.

"Sir," Harry said, nodding.

My father chuckled, "now, now boy, call me dad. Any friend of Rose's is family."

Harry grinned, and my dad continued, "well, you are technically family anyways. Ah, wait until Sirius sees you... it's been ten years..."

"Speaking of, where is he? And Remus?" I asked dad, looking to him.

"Dining room, Sirius is a _tad_ nervous, so he's been sitting in a chair in there since he heard you were bringing Harry trying to put himself together," chuckled my father.

I shook my head, moving to the dinging room, and there he was, right where my dad said he would be. Remus sitting in the chair adjacent to him, interestingly holding his hand. I rose a brow. "Padfoot, you okay?"

Sirius jumped, "oh, Rose! You're here already... I thought I heard dad... did he say Harry?"

I laughed, "do we _know_ any other Harry's Sirius?"

I watched as he stood, releasing my brother's hand and began to pace. "It's been ten years! I.. I can't believe this day had finally come."

"Well you _know_," I said loudly. "It was rather nice of you to give Harry's father's cloak to him."

"You gave me the cloak?" came Harry's voice, as expected from the door way and Sirius froze staring behind me.

I grinned, turning and walking behind Harry to push him farther into the room. Sirius and Harry stared at each other, and I could see something come to life in Harry's eyes. "I know you, don't I?"

_This_ among all other things, brought Sirius to earth. He suddenly was calm, "You do. I'm an old friend of your fathers, and your godfather."

Remus was smiling, and I could see the tears shining and a whapped him on the back, "let's leave them be, I'm assuming mom's in the kitchen?" He sniffed and nodded, I rolled my eyes and pulled him into said room.

"Ah, Remus, would you kindly help me here," said my mother, turning round. "Oh! Rose! You're early, aren't you?"

"Not by much," I said, smiling. "We just reunited Sirius and Harry and wanted to give them their space."

"Ohh..." said my mother. "I bet Sirius is happy, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, Remus was sobbing like it was an old tearjerker movie," I said snickering.

"Hey! It was touching. Shut up," he sneered.

"And you're a girl," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Children," my mother chided, ending our bickering right there. "Remus, could you take this out to your father?" My mother was holding out a large glass bottle with clear liquid. "And make sure to pour yourself a glass, it's a full moon tonight." She then looked to me, and I shook my head. "Nope, don't need it!"

She blinked and tilted her head, as did Remus, and I grinned. "I have something I need to talk to you all about."

"Well, spill." My mother said, knowingly.

I took a deep breath, "it's about Fred Weasely."

My brother chuckled, "ah, how did I know?"

"Shut it, bro. Anyways—" I looked back towards my mother. "I think he's the one... No. I'm _sure_ he's the one."

My mother smiled, "well, all we can say is to tell him, darling. And if he truly loves you. He won't run. He probably won't even bat an eyelash."

"You think?" I said, looking thoughtful.

"It's the only way to truly know, and I know Fred Weasley," said my brother. "He won't run. That boy runs from nothing."

I laughed. "Well, I'll take your word for it, then."

* * *

After dinner, I remained at the dining room table as everyone else retried to the sitting room, looking anxious. Fred sat next to me looking curious. I sat at the table my sweater removed, and my left arm laid out on the table, the inside of my elbow facing up, and was free of bandages. Fred was staring at it, a worried look on his face and I was staring at my hand in my lap. My mother was bustling about for medical supplies.

I looked to Fred, and swallowed, which caused him to look at me, "I am going to tell you my story. And I felt this was the best way to do it. For you to know it fully."

My mother had settled herself across from Fred on the other side of the table, placing the assortment of supplies she had gathered on to the table. My arm was suspended over a steel bowl and mother popped open a bottle of clear liquid that Fred immediately recognized.

"Wolfsbane."

Both me and my mother looked at him, and he blushed. "Sorry. It just all finally clicked. The incident on the train, the irritability... that interesting comment that was made before Christmas."

I rose a brow at him. "You figured it out."

He nodded, "but... how did it happen?"

My mother sighed, "it was actually my fault."

"Mom!" I cut her off and she shook her head, "nono, it was. It was just a little over ten years ago; Voldemort and Grey back had come here, seeking my allegiance. Rose and I were the only ones home..." she closed her eyes as if the scene was playing right before her eyes. "Rose, being the touch cookie she is, attempted to defend me from Voldemort and he sent Greyback to attack her. Fear in her eyes she stood her ground courageously, and Greyback caught her on the arm, leaving this."

She gestured to the wound on my arm and continued, "the wound back them was much worse. The Healers and St. Mungos could only do so much, and then gave us the instructions on how to keep it clean. They told us it would heal up overtime, and even then, it may never fully head. But it seems, every time I end up tending to it, it had closed up more and more. However, not wanting her to suffer as Remus and my husband – yes, my husband – do, we moved to France and began research. We worked hard and long into the nights, to find something to help her, themselves, and the rest of the community. Remus, despite the old school boy grudges, called upon Severus Snape, for his expertise in potions. Severus showed such compassion towards Rose, and such determination, this is why I asked him to be her godfather. Or months, he and Remus worked..."

"James is probably _still_ rolling in his grave," said a soft voice. My brother had entered the dining room, taking a seat next to our mother. "Severus and I – we shared something, for once in our lives, then. I still don't know his reasoning behind it, all I know is he saw something in Rose that made him want to help. We tried numerous potions, all starting with the wolfs bane compound. Each one had a positive effect in us, that got stronger and stronger, and then we discovered a key ingredient: blood. Stereotypical, yes, but not just any blood, but the originators blood. In this case, Fenrir Greyback. Severus and I feel, that if we were able to get our hands on Greyback's blood, it would create a potion that would prevent the transformation from ever happening again. It won't _remove_ it, per-say, and the person will still have symptoms, but the monthly terror that is turning into the wolf would be subdued; as long as this potion, is taken once a month. Thus this:" he produced a vial from his pocket that was full of a red liquid. "was made. A few drops of this on food and were able to live a completely normal life. This just the blood of another werewolf, not Greyback, and it works just as well, but the transformation still happens, but we're able to keep our minds, and just sleep it off."

I smiled as my mother was re-wrapping my arm, in a fresh bandage, and I looked to Fred, in fact, all our eyes had fallen to Fred, who was silent. He seemed to be digesting this information, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"I know it's a lot to take in, sweetheart," my mother said softly. "But Rose wanted you to know everything you needed to know, if she was going to tell you. We'll understand if it's too mu-"

"Wow." Breathed Fred, and I relaxed slightly. "That's horrible. That... Greyback would attack an innocent child."

I chuckled, "I wasn't so innocent. In fact, I still know too much for my own good. But we don't let on with that now. Ah, Voldemort. He's gotten more, and more interested in me as the years flew by. Especially since I have the uncanny ability to _fight_ my instincts as a werewolf, instead of falling to them. He believes that I would be an _asset_ to his plight." I scoffed. "And I don't even want to think what _other_ sort of assets he could be scheming up. He's already raped once, and I'm not going to be a victim to that."

Fred was shocked at this, "he... did.. what?"

I sighed, "Ruby's mother, is the _daughter_ of Tom Riddle also know as Voldemort. What'd you think? A man as evil as that wouldn't think about doing that to someone? To get information? Or just for pure sick pleasure? Yeahhh..."

Fred blanched, and then suddenly seemed to realize something. "So Ruby is..."

I sighed, "Lord Voldemort's granddaughter."

Fred stared, "what the-"

Remus chuckled darkly, "yep. I was a fool. Of course, Emerald didn't know that Voldemort was her father until it got down the grapevine. Thankfully our mother here was the one to give her such information. No one else but this family knows about it. And probably the Malfoy's. Which is why..."

"Ruby's betrothed to Draco. It was Draco's father's idea." We gave a collected grimace, "Well, actually, _I_ was betrothed first, except that one day, Draco and his father was here, I forget why. And I guess Lucius said something and I just attacked. I was little, still getting used to the effects of being a werewolf. It was the only time I followed my instinctive nature."

Fred rose a brow, "_you _were betrothed to Draco?"

I nodded, "and I didn't mind going through it, neither. I saw it as a way to bring Draco to sense. But, yeah. I kinda ruined it."

"Is that why Draco is so nasty to you?"

I laughed, "heavens no, I told Draco to act that way. Especially in public. We formed the story that we hated each other. In fact we write to each other daily. Pass letters during classes. No one knows the better."

Fred blinked, "you pass letters... _daily_? How did I not see this?"

I grinned, "because you're not supposed to. But I told myself, I would tell you every secret I need to. And why I feel like you need to know that one, I don't know. But you don't have to worry about it. It's just how we communicate. He tells me things that go on at home, I report to mom. We get closer to putting Lucius into Azkaban."

"My head is swimming," Fred laughed, taking my hand in his. "So. A werewolf."

I nodded, "feel free to run now."

He shook his head, "like I said, things finally clicked. I've been picking up clues all term."

"I noticed," I said with a sigh.

"I also told you two months was enough to figure out things," he smirked and I groaned.

"I should have figured," I said with the shake of my head. "Okay. It's time for bed. The food is finally making me sleepy. Are you coming?"

Fred jumped, "Rose..."

I laughed, "oh, come on. We're only thirteen."

My mother snickered, "we trust you won't do anything. Like Rose says, you're the more mature one."

"_Sometimes_," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey!" chided Fred, "fine. I'll follow."

I smiled, and took Fred by the hand, "night, mom." I said, pulling Fred into and up the stairway in the entry hall. We climbed to the very top, where a midnight-blue door stood cracked open very slightly. I opened the door, and nearly cried. My room, which looked as though I hadn't been gone for seven months, was just the way I left it in June. A door, on the far wall, was the same color as the main door, and had a sign hung on it that read, 'Beware of Dog', it also stood ajar. The walls, where you could see them between all the Japanese Animation Posters, was a lighter shade of blue; and an unused fireplace, which was painted white, stood against the side wall and the mantle was covered in figurines and nick-knacks. A Game Boy sat atop a TV which sat on my dresser on the other side of the room, along with a PlayStation.

"_Wow_," Fred breathed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were Muggle!"

I laughed, "almost am. This house has charms on it that makes magic inuseable. Have to go out into the clearing to practice spells." I shrugged, moving over to my dresser and digging through it, after a few moments, I tossed a pair of pajama pants at Fred. "You're lucky I'm a tomboy. Those should fit you." I pulled out my own set of pajamas. "I'll change in the bathroom." And I vanished through the other door. I emerged a few minutes later, and Fred and I both climbed into my queen bed, and I tossed the covers over both of us, and I settled in to what I expected to be the best sleep I would have for a long time.

* * *

What felt like barely minutes later, I blinked awake, looking to the clock on my bedside table. **3:00 AM** glared at me and I groaned, wondering what the hell woke me up. I sat up and carefully, as to not disturb Fred, slid out of bed, and headed for the downstairs, to get water. As soon as I stepped into the stairway, I suddenly felt light headed and I grabbed the guard rail to keep myself from crumbling to the floor.

"You're hiding him here, Ameile..." said a cold, high voice and I shuddered. _No. Not here, not now._ "Why don't you just hand him over?"

"Milord," my mother simpered, trying to be flirtatious. "It is _much_ to early. You are not strong enough to face him again."

"Do you doubt me?" said the high voice sharply.

My mother laughed, "not at all, Milord. What I am suggesting is that, wouldn't you rather wait until he can properly fight you? And you him?"

There was a moment of silence, in which I figured he was contemplating this. "Very well," he said suddenly. "I will give him until I have a body. Until then – do well to respond when you are called."

"Yes milord," said my mother. And there was a cold wind, and the dizzying feeling was gone. "And Merry Christmas to you," my mother spat out. "Rose. Are you okay?"

I made my way down the stairs, and into the sitting room. "You knew I was there?"

"I felt you enter the room," she said softly. "I'm sure he did too, but he didn't seem interested today."

"Good," I blanched, the ringing in my head finally ceasing. "How do you put up with that?"

My mother sighed. "Good question."

I hugged her, "are you okay?"

She nodded, "he arrived suddenly. I didn't have time to put the charms on Harry's door. I hope he's okay. That was the first time he's been in very close quarters with him since that night."

"I'm sure he's fine, mom," I said softly. "Coffee?"

My mother nodded, "that would be lovely."

I dashed off into the kitchen, quickly making the drink and getting myself the glass of water I wanted. I sat down on the loveseat next to her. She took a drink of the coffee, black. I eyed her, "I feel sorry for him, thought?"

"Eh?" I said, nearly choking on my water.

"Not Tom; I mean, the person he's _living_ off of." she said and I rose a brow. "Poor Quirienus, I don't know how he got mixed up with Voldemort."

"Quir- wait, Professor _Quirrel_?" I really choked now. "He's _living_ off him?"

My mother nodded, "right on the back of his head. Why do you think he's always wearing that turban?"

"And that funny smell!" I smacked my forehead. "I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

My mother laughed and patted my back.

I shuddered. "_Ew_!"

* * *

Morning made itself known by a warm, bright ray of sunlight shining in through the skylight above my bed, of which I had forgotten about. I groaned, turning over and pulled my blanker over my head.

"Rose!" called my father, this gave me a start and I bolted up right. "McGonagall's here!"

My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed, finding Fred already gone. _Why the hell didn't he wake me?_ "Already?"

"No rush, Miss. Lupin," came McGonagall's voice up the stairs.

"You better _bet_ no rush!" I cried, grabbing clothing and rushing into my bathroom to shower. Half an hour later, I arrived downstairs, still fussing with my hair; Sirius and Remus following.

"Goodness me," McGonagall said, upon seeing Remus and Sirius. "Still together to this day, are you two?"

Sirius chuckled and put his arm across Remus' shoulders. "Can't separate us."

I eyed Sirius knowingly, and he cleared his throat removing his arm from Remus' shoulders. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, those two. Hardly see either of them with out the other, unless Remus is with Ruby and her mother."

Sirius made a face, and I grinned. McGonagall smiled, just as Percy, the twins, Ron and Harry came down the stairs. "Ready to go?"

We nodded and she gestured to the fireplace. "Well, hop to."

We flooed back into McGonagall's office fire, and once we were all through and McGonagall has returned she shuffled us off to Gryffindor Tower.

The drill, you know it. D


	11. Closer to Truth

Year One: Chapter Nine – Closer to Truth

The Christmas holidays rapidly were rapidly coming to a close and I, for once, was not looking forward to returning to class; this meant dealing with Diggory trailing around behind me like a puppy dog, and nosy little Hermione Granger trying to extract information from me. With out Granger, Ron and harry had forgotten all about trying to find out who Flamel was (even I didn't know, but I had a feeling there was a connection somewhere). Or at least, I had _hoped_ they did.

"You went _where_?" I gasped out. "And you found _what_? Harry!"

I sighed exasperatedly. It was the day before the start of the spring term and harry was already bringing back my headache. At least Hermione was on my side in this, though, she was thoroughly disappointed that he hadn't found anything on Flamel. He wouldn't have found anything anyways in the Restricted Section. The book he _was_ in, had been check out _months_ ago, but little Miss Hermione Granger, but I wasn't going to say _anything_ to her about that.

Term started, along with Quidditch practices. Wood was relentless as ever, especially in this cold weather. It wasn't until I had skidded past him at high speed on my broom, covering him in cold, wet, snow, that he released us to go back into the heat. However, I felt a disruption in the balance between the players on the Gryffindor team. If it wasn't Wood being distracted by me ("Fred! What the hell do you think you're doing? That bludger almost hit her!"), it was Fred ("Speak for yourself, Wood! You've let all of her goals through!") and in turn would be distracted by each other, as they would have shouting matches nearly ever practice.

I played oblivious to all this, passing the quaffle around to Katie, Angelina and Alicia like a good little chaser should; occasionally we would fly at would and attempt to score against him, and as predicted, every time I threw one, it would go right through, Wood looking the other way. Harry and I also had timed races to see who could catch the snitch quickest, Harry's record was five minutes. Finally, getting fed up with Wood's and Fred's shouting matches )(and during a particular nasty one), I lobbed the quaffle at Oliver and he barely caught it.

"What? They need to stop messing around!" Wood snapped. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match!" Snape's refereeing this time and he'll be looking for any excuse to know points off Gryffindor!"

George fell off his broom and into the mud. "_Snape's_ refereeing?" he spluttered. "When's he _ever_ refereed a quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might over take the Slytherins!"

I agreed wholeheartedly with this; Snape would indeed favor his Slytherins, no matter any other reason he might be refereeing; and he would do everything in his power to keep up from winning. I sighed. Practice soon ended and I was finally able to escape Wood for my room to shower. Twenty minutes later, Neville toddled into the common room, suffering from the leg locker curse. Everyone howled in laughter, sans me and Hermione, who had jumped up and preformed the counter curse. Neville's legs spring apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him and she led him over to sit with Ron, harry and I.

"Malfoy," said Neville and I groaned, slapping my forehead. He continued, "met him outside the library, said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" I said, feeling in my pocket of my jacked and handed him a chocolate frog.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," he sniffled.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twisted up into a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. "Thanks Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don you?"

As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the card. "Dumbledore again. He was the first-"

He gasped causing me to start horrible, and he looked up at Ron and Hermione, eyes wild. "Flamel! I found him!"

I groaned. _Great. Thanks Neville._

"I knew I read his name before," said Harry. "Listen to this: Dumbledore is particular famous for the defeat for the Dark Wizard Grindelwald and 1945, for the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood-"

"_And_ his work on alchemy with his partner, _Nicolas Flamel_." I finished sourly. "What of it?"

Hermione answered by jumping up suddenly, looking as through Christmas had come round again. "Stay there," she said, and sprinted up the stairs.

_Oh, my Rowling really now. _I watched as quickly returned, carrying a very large old book, of which I recognized as the one I went looking for _before_ the Christmas break. He had gotten the clue she so _desperately_ needed and had _found_ the answer. She set the book down on the table with a dull thud. "I never though to look in her!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library _ages_ ago for a bit of light reading."

"_Light_?" I scoffed, and she glared at me.

She began to rifle through the old pages, and the book gave off a very strong stench of age and mold, of which I covered my nose from with my sleeve. She muttered to herself as she searched, and after a few long moments, she stopped, and pointed at what she was looking for. "I knew it! Nicolas Flamel." She whispered dramatically and I rolled my eyes. "Is the only known maker of the _Philosopher's Stone_."

This fell on confused ears, and she obviously didn't get the reaction that she wanted. "Oh, _honestly_, don't you two read?"

I chuckled, "wellp. I guess you'll have to explain it to them."

Hermione sighed, frustrated. "The Philosopher's Stone is a very rare sort of stone; it can turn any metal into gold and produce the Elixer of Life, which will make the drinker immortal... when taken regularly. That is."

They stared at her for a long moment, and then something seemed to click for Harry. "The dog is guarding the stone, and Snape wants it!"

I choked on my drink. "Sn-snape? Excuse me? Where'd he come into all this?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "he's been trying to get at the stone all year, Rose. Harry said he even say Snape with a wound on his leg attempting to get past Fluffy. _And_ he tried to kill Harry during the last quidditch match!"

I stared at her, my mouth twitching before I busted out into full out laughter. _How far off they were! How very far off! So what if they know about Fluffy, the stone or Flamel. They're just children..._ "Right, okay. So, yeah. Snape." I stood, taking to going back up the stairs to my bedroom, still laughing. I could feel them watching me.

"She doesn't believe us, does she?" asked Hermione.

Ron grinned, "nope. Not at all."

Hermione gave a look up the stairs.

My mirth kept with me into the next day, while in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Quirrel seemed quite intrigued that I was paying so much attention during the lesson on how to treat werewolf bites, and how keen I seemed to be ignoring the Trio, especially when they started worrying over the upcoming quidditch match. I found myself heading to Snape's office after a quick lunch, to plop down in the black leather chez lounge, and broke down into giggles again.

"Just _what_ is so funny, Miss Hunter?" Snape inquired, raising a brow at me.

I sobered slightly, "s-so, get this. The trio-" I snorted with another laugh. "Thinks _you're_ out to get the stone. For _Voldemort_! You!"

I broke into laughing again, and Snape smirked. "I can see why that would be very amusing to you."

I sobered again, and attempted to pull a very serious face. "You're _not_ out to get it, _are you_?"

"No, I am not," he replied.

"Good, 'cause I don't know what I'd do if you _were_." I giggled. He rolled his eyes at me.

Finally, our second quidditch mat of the year was upon us. Anxiety was in the air, causing the team to not eat. I nearly shoved a piece of toast forcibly down Wood's throat. Once down in the locker room, I expect none of us actually heard Wood's long winded pep talk as we pulled on our quidditch robes. Our tactic this game? End it as quickly as possible.

However, a ray of hope shone down on us.

"The whole school's out there!" cried Fred, peering out of the door. "Even-_blimey_-even _Dumbledore's_ come down to watch!"

"Dumbledore?" Harry and I chorused, and dashed over to the door. Fred was indeed right. I sighed in relief. "Okay guys. There's no way Snape'll try anything now, not with Dumbledore out there. Let's give it our all, okay?"

And he marched out onto the field, our courage renewed.

I relaxed against the wall near the reserve bench, taking no heed to the Hufflepuff reserve. Three minutes into the match, Harry went into a spectacular dive, shot past Snape and pulled out of the dive, arm raised triumphantly in the hair, the fluttering wings of the snitch poking out between his fingers. The stands erupted.

"Pure talent," I said, coming to stand next to my livid godfather. He scoffed bitterly and I laughed.

The Hufflepuff seeker landed near us, looking back at the celebrating Gryffindors with a mystified look on his face. "Blimey, that boy can fly. Didn't even have a chance."

I snickered, and he whipped around, about to throw a retort but his expression changed instantly. "Ah, Lupin."

"Diggory," I said, grinning. Cedric Diggory – a burly fourth year that didn't seem to be able to take a hint.

He returned my grin in a flirtatious manner, "say, why don't you and I blow this joint and head to Hogsmede for lunch?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm going to have to pass on that, Diggory. I don't want to miss the party." And before he could say another word. I joined the celebrating Gryffindors.

READ AND REVIEW, K?


End file.
